La Universidad TMNT
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: En la TMNT University todo es tranquilidad, buenas enseñanzas, buenos maestros y grandes estudiantes. Pero todo cambia cuando llega Fiona Romanova a la escuela, conocida a veces como "Shadow". Pero nadie sabe que Fiona esconde mentiras y oscuros secretos que ni siquiera la Muerte puede ocultar. ¡Por fa! ¡Denle una oportunidad! Atte.: Shay
1. El primer día de clases

_**¡Hola, lectores!**_

_**Aquí yo con una nueva historia que se me había ocurrido desde hace buen, pensaba estrenarla para el otro año pero las ganas me ganaron y ¡aquí esta!**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y esperó que les guste, y sí no, bueno, yo lo acepto con honor. Como lo haría Leo. =)**_

_**Bueno, sin más, ¡la historia!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El primer día de clases**

La universidad TMNT, una de las mejores instituciones del todo el mundo. Buenas enseñanzas y buenos maestros, la universidad TMNT era la mejor para ir ahí. Se podía ver claramente en la entrada del lugar a un montón de mutantes de diferentes géneros y especies. Hermosas chicas y atractivos chicos, inclusive se le podía ver a alguno de los profesores pasar por ahí. Ese mismo día era el de inicio de clases, y eso significaba nuevos estudiantes.

Una joven de pelo negro como la noche más oscura, piel casi blanca y usando unos lentes negros que no dejaban ver sus ojos, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle de la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba a unas vueltas de la escuela, traía el uniforme del colegio. Que se trataba de una falda tableada corta de color azul oscuro, unos **converse** negros, una camisa de botones blancos algo desabotonada y con un pequeño símbolo de una tortuga verde con un _**TMNT**_ en su caparazón, una suave chaqueta verde desabotonada de mangas rotas hasta los hombros, con un pequeño listón azul amarrado a su cuello que tenía una forma de un pequeño y para nada delicado moño. Junto con una mochila negra con un pequeño dije de tortuga de plata en el cierre de la mochila.

La pelinegra dio un bufido al escuchar en timbre sonar del colegio, dando a entender que la escuela empezaba ahora, no le importo para nada y siguió caminando de lo más normal, sin ninguna prisa. Ella preferiría llegar tarde y así por fin irse a su casa.

Cuando llego a la entrada del colegio, dio otro bufido y entró. Recorrió por un rato el lugar antes de entrar a su salón, que era el **4B, Ciencias**. Todas las miradas llegaron a ella, hasta inclusive el director que se encontraba ahí.

El director era una rata, literalmente, de pelaje gris y de estatura baja. Usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa negra con rojo al estilo japonés, andaba descalzo y con un bastón en la mano. El director la miró seriamente por haber llegado tarde.

-Llega tarde, señorita.- dijo el director serio

-No volverá a suceder, señor.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en la parte de atrás, lo cual fue una felicidad para ella.

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo, espero que tengan un buen inicio de clases y les deseó mucha suerte.- dijo el director antes de irse pero sin antes mirar un poco a la pelinegra

El profesor, quien era una tortuga de ojos cafés, con una bandana morada en la cabeza y una bata científica, se levantó y todas las miradas se cruzaron en él.

-Bien, chicos, lo primero que haremos es presentarnos. Yo soy el profesor Donatello Hamato y les voy a enseñar ciencias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora, vamos a presentarnos. Cuando escuchen su nombre, quiero que se levanten y se pongan en el pizarrón y digan algo sobre ustedes, ¿entendido?- preguntó el profesor Donatello

-Sí, profesor.

-Bien.- la tortuga miró hacia su lista y después dijo un nombre- ¿Afrodita Vásquez?

Una rubia de ojos azules, piel extrañamente azul, vestida con el uniforme y una diadema en el cabello, se levantó y recibió uno que otro piropo por los hombres.

-¡Holi! ¡Mi nombre es Afrodita pero pueden decirme Dita! ¡Es un gran honor estar en esta escuela!- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, lo cual la pelinegra de lentes bufó molesta- Me gusta conocer muchas nuevas amigas y salir con ellas. Tengo 15 años- dijo con una sonrisa grande

-Bien, Afrodita, puedes sentarte.

-¡Gracias, profe!

La rubia se sentó dando unos pequeños saltitos, haciendo que los chicos miraran para atrás de la chica al verla saltar con su falda corta.

-¿Benjamín Torres?

La pelinegra volteó su cabeza a un chico lagartija que estaba a lado suyo, él traía el pelo café y ojos azules. Algunas chicas soltaron un suspiro ya que el chico era musculoso pero no tanto, los chicos de la escuela usaban unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, la chaqueta verde y tenis blancos o cualquier otro color. Algunos de todos esos chicos traían la camisa casi desabotonada y hacían que las chicas suspiraran.

-Hola, mi nombre es Benjamín pero me dicen Ben. Me gusta la música y jugar futbol. Tengo 15 años, por cierto- dijo antes de sentarse otra vez a lado de la pelinegra.

-¿Coraline West?

Una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés y piel clara, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia en frente del salón. La chica miró a la pelirroja atentamente ya que le parecía algo agradable, aunque ni siquiera la conocía.

-Hola, yo soy Coraline West. Tengo 14 años. Amó el boxeo, las fiestas y salir de viaje- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, Coraline, puedes sentarte- dijo el profesor educadamente

-¿Fiona Romanova?

Todos guardaron silencio ante el nombre de la supuesta "Fiona Romanova" para luego escucharse las risas de algunos estudiantes por el nombre "ruso". La pelinegra gruñó molesta y con rabia, Ben, el chico lagartija que estaba a lado suyo, miró a la pelinegra y entendió que ella era Fiona Romanova.

-¿Fiona Romanova?- preguntó otra vez el profesor

-¿Y quién es esa tal "Fiona Romanova"? ¿Una agente rusa?- preguntó con burla un chico tortuga

La pelinegra se levantó de un solo golpe y todos se callaron al verla, se notaba perfectamente que a la mínima burla que ella recibiría alguien recibiría un ojo morado y un diente suelto.

-Yo soy Fiona Romanova- dijo con ira en la voz

Todos miraron con los ojos abiertos a la chica y de repente sintieron temor al verla.

La pelinegra se acercó al pizarrón sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Mi nombre es, como ya saben, increíbles idiotas- todos abrieron la boca por el asombro-, es Fiona Romanova. No me digan ningún apodo cariñoso o algo lindo que no va nada con mi estilo. Tengo 14 años, amó las artes marciales, las armas de guerra y las cosas afiladas.- dio una sonrisa malévola y algunos tragaron saliva ante lo que decía la pelinegra- Me gusta la música y ta tan.

Fiona fue a sentarse a su lugar con los brazos cruzados. Ben observaba a la joven con mucha sorpresa al igual que los demás, inclusive al profesor Donatello.

-Bueno- las miradas se dirigieron al profesor-, hay que seguir.

Ben volvió a darle otra mirada hacia la pelinegra pero esta vez notó que la observaban.

-¿Y tú que miras?- dijo seria y molesta

Ben tragó saliva volteó su cabeza otro lado, mientras que pensaba sin parar en la joven pelinegra.

**~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~**

La clase del profesor Donatello había terminado muy rápido y algunos estudiantes se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

Fiona se acercó a su casillero y trató de recordar la clave que le habían dicho antes de comenzar la escuela. Cuando tuvo éxito, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Súper!

-¿Feliz por qué se abrió tu casillero?

Fiona volteó a lado suyo y vio a ahí a Ben tratando de abrir su casillero.

-A veces es bueno tener buena memoria fotográfica- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Pues te envidio, yo ni me acuerdo de mi propia clave- dijo mientras trataba de abrir su casillero- ¡Ábrete, maldita cosa!

Fiona rió por los intentos del chico en abrir su casillero sin mucho éxito, lo empujo un poco y ella, con mucha facilidad y con su uña, abrió el casillero.

-Vaya…- dijo sorprendido el chico

-¿Sorprendente, verdad? Tardé mucho en hacer eso- dijo orgullosa

-Admito que eso si fue muy genial- dijo con una sonrisa

Fiona sonrió y volvió a su casillero.

-Benjamín, dime Ben- dijo de repente el chico dándole una sonrisa

Fiona no comprendió lo que quería hacer el de ojos azules, pero correspondió su sonrisa.

-Fiona, dime nada más Fiona- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué clases te tocan, Fiona?- preguntó el castaño

-Aquí tienes- dijo dándole su hoja de clases sin ni siquiera mirarlo

El chico lagartija tomo la hoja y se sorprendió al ver que tenía las mismas clases que él.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tienes las mismas clases que yo!- dijo sorprendido

-¿A sí? Vaya- dijo cerrando su casillero y mirándolo

-¿Vamos a nuestra clase?- dijo con una sonrisa

Fiona volvió a sonreír y siguió al chico lagartija a su siguiente clase.

* * *

_**¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado mucho! ¡Esperó me dejen reviews!**_

_**Bye, bye!**_

_**Y esta historia esta dedicada a:**_

_la chikis 4658: **porque ella a leído mi historia, además de otras personas que agradezco, y me ah dado una buena motivación para seguir. Gracias! Muchas gracias!**_

_Dark Teana: **porque amo su historia de **TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a través del tiempo**, y también le agradezco que me haya dejado un review a la historia de **Bad Little Girl**, me encantan tus historias!**_

_Terena Tempestira**: Y también me gusta su historia de **atrapados en la isla juntos **y cada vez que lo actualiza, siempre soy la primera en leerlo. Sigue así. Y, al igual que **la chikis 4658**, le agradezco mucho!**_

_**Y también para **Iukarey**, ya que ella me dedico su historia **Adiós a la mutación. **Me gustan, al igual que **Dark Teana**, sus historias.** _

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	2. Dolor en el gimnasio

_**¡Hey!**_

_**Como había dicho yo, había ya tenido esa idea. Pero nada más llegue al capi tres, y con un Bio que les voy a dar.**_

_**Esperó les guste.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dolor en el gimnasio**

La clase siguiente era **Deportes**, el uniforme consistía en un short verde y una camisa blanca con tenis. La clase ponía más que nerviosos a todos los estudiantes, no por la clase sino que por el entrenador.

El entrenador era una tortuga de ojos verdes con una bandana roja en la cabeza, shorts negros con rojo, sin camisa dejando ver sus increíbles bíceps, haciendo que todas las chicas suspiraran excepto Fiona, unas vendas amarradas hasta sus muñecas, que dejaban ver sus dedos, hasta los codos. Su mirada era dura y hacia que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

-Yo soy Rafael, su entrenador- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.- Bien, malditos mocosos- les gruñó a los chicos y ellos temblaron de miedo- y sensuales chicas- dijo guiñándole un ojo a las chicas, ellas volvieron a suspirar- ¡Es hora de empezar con quemados!

Todos se dividieron en dos equipos, chicos contra chicas. Los chicos empezaban a tener ventaja de eso pero eran delicados con ellas, aunque eso las molestaba. La ultima que quedo fue Fiona, literalmente. Y de los chicos, solo quedaron cinco, incluido Ben.

-Vaya, esa chica sobrevivió- dijo sorprendido Rafael

-¡Tranquila, agente rusa! ¡No te haremos daño!- dijo un chico de piel café con una sonrisa

-Claro, será a mí quien harán daño- susurró divertida

Los chicos sostuvieron firmemente la pelota, mientras observaban a la chica con la intención de intimidarla. Pero Fiona no se intimidó. Para nada. Ella solo veía a los chicos tranquilamente.

-Muéstrenme lo mejor que tienen- dijo mirando a cada uno

-Por supuesto, hermosa- dijo uno con una sonrisa

Uno de ellos lanzó la pelota muy rápido. Pero la chica, en un rápido movimiento, esquivó la pelota, la agarró y se la volvió a lanzar al chico, quien quedó eliminado rápidamente. Todos los presentes veían sorprendidos.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó el chico enojado mientras se iba a las bancas

Otro trato de eliminarla lanzando su pelota mientras ella se había distraído por haberse burlado del chico, pero la chica volteó rápidamente y tomó la pelota mientras que se lo lanzaba de vuelta, pero esta vez esquivó la pelota el chico. Ella agarró otra pelota que estaba al lado suyo y se la lanzó, y le atinó. Éste tenía la mirada sorprendida y adolorida, ya que le había pegado en la mera cara.

Fiona rió algo divertida, esto sí que era divertido para ella.

Dos chicos le lanzaron la pelota al mismo tiempo, tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra. Ella esquivó con facilidad uno pero el otro estuvo a punto de darle si no fuera por qué lo esquivó a tiempo. Ella dio saltos hacia atrás, tomó la pelota y se la lanzó a uno de los chicos, atinándole en la parte baja. Todos dieron muecas de dolor ya que había sido bien duro.

Rafael empezó a reír a ver el dolor del chico, pero después su mirada se dirigió a la chica de lentes negros. Ahora que lo notaba, se le había olvidado decirle que se los quitara pero decidió no hacerlo ahora, era muy divertido ver a los demás sufrir un rato.

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo divertida mirando a los dos chicos restantes con una sonrisa divertida

Ben y el otro chico se miraron por un segundo, el chico volteó tan solo un segundo a ver a Fiona y recibió un golpe que lo mando al suelo inconsciente.

-Eso fue fácil y al mismo tiempo divertido- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Ben

El chico lagartija tragó saliva nerviosamente, hasta eso le había dado el mayor miedo.

-No te preocupes, Ben, trataré de ser dulce- dijo quitándose los lentes y poniéndolos en el suelo

Todos se quedaron estáticos al verlos, eran completamente hermosos. Y Ben sintió que se le iba todo el aire. Eran los ojos más bellos que habían visto, parecía que veían a la misma diosa Afrodita en persona, hasta algunos creyeron ver que sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosas joyas.

Rafael observaba completamente sorprendido al ver los ojos de la joven, eran completamente preciosos. Hasta sintió algo dentro de él al verlos, además de los ojos, sus movimientos, su pelo, su actitud, su belleza…

-_"Que hermosa…"_- pensó algo sonrojado

-¿Y ustedes que miran?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

Todos negaron con la cabeza lentamente.

La de ojos verdes se acercó a una pelota que estaba cerca de ella, Ben vio cada movimiento que hacia la joven. Ni siquiera podía moverse.

-Tranquilo, Ben- dijo mirando a la lagartija con una pequeña sonrisa-, esto no va a doler. Tal vez…

Ben observó por unos segundos su pelota y después miró a su compañera. Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que la chica rompiera el silencio. Pero diciéndolo en otro idioma.

- Ben-san, kore wa ōku no koto o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen, rirakkusu. Mata, anata ga watashi no yūjin'nara, watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen- dijo en japonés

Rafael abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Él había entendido todo lo que dijo la chica.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó confundido Ben

Ella lanzó la pelota, Ben cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero de repente sonó el timbre dando a entender que la clase terminó, y el golpe nunca llegó. Ben abrió los ojos y sintió que el color se le iba del cuerpo. La pelota estaba a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, casi hasta le llegaba a la nariz. Y quien detenía la pelota era Fiona con una mano, sin ninguna expresión, además de ya tener sus lentes puestos.

-¿Estas bien, lagartija?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

Ben sólo asintió con lentitud.

-Bien.- dijo retirando la pelota y poniéndola en el suelo- Te veo en la cafetería.

Ben observaba como la joven se iba a los probadores de las chicas, aun con su mirada completamente sorprendida

-Dios mío, creo que ya me conseguí a una amiga…

* * *

Ella dijo: _**Ben-san, relájate, esto no va a doler mucho. Además, eres mi amigo, no quiero lastimarte.**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Bye, bye!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	3. Golpe en la cafetería

_**¡Hey!**_

_**¡Sólo falta el Bio! ¡Este capi esperó lo disfruten!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Golpe en la cafetería**

Fiona y Ben caminaban tranquilamente hacía la cafetería, la chica escuchando música en sus audífonos y el chico estaba mirándola.

-¿Fiona?

-¿Mande?- preguntó mirándolo

-¿Cómo pudiste escucharme? Tienes tus audífonos puestos.- dijo algo sorprendido

Fiona sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, es que tengo buen oído- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ben no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Estuviste genial en la clase, Fiona- dijo con un tono de sorpresa

-Gracias, lo aprendí de Le…- ella se detuvo antes de terminar la oración

-¿De quién?

-De nadie importante, Ben.- dijo mirando a otro lado

Ben frunció un poco el ceño pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

Los dos chicos pararon cuando una mano detuvo a Ben por el hombro, haciendo que lo giraran bruscamente.

-Oye, imbécil, preséntame a tu novia- dijo con una sonrisa el chico

Se trataba de un chico tortuga de verde oscuro, ojos negros y el uniforme algo roto y desabrochado. Al lado de él estaban dos chicos igual que él, sólo que uno traía los ojos verdes y otro los ojos azules.

-Ella no es mi novia- dijo serio pero un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas

-Cómo sea, imbécil. Ahora, aléjate de ella para que yo la pueda conocer.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- Chicos.- dijo chasqueando los dedos

Los dos chicos agarrón a Ben por los hombros y lo alejaron de Fiona.

-Hola, nena, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo seductoramente mirando a la pelinegra

-Acércate y te lo diré.- dijo sensualmente

El chico se acercó a tan sólo unos centímetros de Fiona.

******~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~**

Todos comían tranquilamente la comida de la cafetería, chicos y chicas hablando amistosamente uno entre otros.

En una mesa se encontraban cuatro maestros, quienes eran:

Leonardo Hamato, el profesor de Kyuudo. Era una tortuga de piel verde pistache, ojos azules que los cubría una bandana azul. Usaba un tipo de kimono negro, con un símbolo de una flor loto al lado de su kimono debajo de sus hombros. Traía un _Yumi_ (arco japonés con aproximadamente dos metros) detrás de su espalda, además de un carcaj japonés con un _Ya _(flechas) decorado con unas plumas de halcón. Y con un _yugake_ de color café (un guante) en la mano derecha. Donatello Hamato, el profesor de Ciencias. Miguel Ángel Hamato, el profesor de Arte. Era una tortuga de piel verde claro, ojos azules claro que los cubría una bandana naranja. Usaba una camisa blanca casi desabotonada, con un pantalón azul y unos tenis blancos. Y Rafael Hamato, el entrenador.

-¿Qué tal les fue, chicos?- preguntó Leonardo

-Genial, Leo, ¿y a ti?- preguntó Mikey

-Muy bien, hay un chico en mi clase que es muy bueno- dijo Leo con una sonrisa

-¿Un chico nada más? ¡Hay un montón de chicos en mi salón donde todos son muy buenos!- dijo con una sonrisa Miguel Ángel

-¡Porque tú clase es muy fácil, bobo!- dijo Rafael cruzándose de brazos

-Ay, no arruines mi felicidad, Rafa- dijo molesto Mikey

Los cuatro maestros rieron con diversión.

-¿Y a ti, Rafa? ¿Hay algún estudiante que es mejor que tú?- preguntó Leo, divertido

-Pues… sí. Hay una chica que les pateó el trasero a cinco chicos ella sola.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una versión femenina de Rafa!- dijo Mikey con burla

Rafael gruñó, molesto por la broma de su hermano.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es la chica?- preguntó Leo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si mal no recuerdo, ella es…

Antes de que pudiera hablar, un chico fue lanzado por la puerta y cayó en los platos de comida.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntó Leo, alarmado

Fiona entró al lugar, se le podía ver que estaba demasiado enojada.

-¡Esta es una advertencia, maldito! ¡Si vuelves a molestar a Ben, te juró que te voy a matar y no estoy bromeando!- dijo con ira

Todos quedaron mudos por lo que dijo, el chico manchado y sucio de comida, asintió con mucho miedo y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Así es! ¡Huye, cobarde!

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, al mismo tiempo que Ben entró, sorprendido por lo que hizo la chica.

-¡Dios, Fiona! ¡Que fuerza tienes!- dijo Ben, sorprendido

-Ya lo sé, Ben…

-Es ella…- dijo Rafael mirando a sus hermanos

-¡¿Es ella?! ¡Si es una copia exacta de ti!- dijo Mikey con mucha sorpresa

-¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!- Fiona exclamó, mirando a todos en la cafetería

Todos empezaron a lanzar uno que otro susurro hacia la chica de pelo negro, ella nada más gruñó.

-¡Bah! ¡Vámonos, Ben!- dijo la chica tomando de la mano a Ben y saliendo del lugar

-Sí, si es una copia exacta de ti, Rafa- dijo Leo mirando hacia donde fue los dos chicos

******~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~****~0~0~**

Fiona se había separado de Ben, ella quería estar sola por un buen rato.

Su celular sonó y contestó de mala gana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-_¡Wow! ¡Qué actitud, Rae!_- dijo una chica del otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué quieres ahora, mujer?

-_Sólo quería saludarte, Rae. Por el tonó de tu voz, se nota que golpeaste a alguien, ¿a quién fue ahora?_

-Fue a un estúpido chico que estaba molestando a un amigo y, sobretodo, trató de coquetear conmigo.

-_¡Uh! ¡Pues debiste darle un fuerte golpe! ¿Verdad? ¿O me equivocó?_

-Estas en lo cierto, _Leo_.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Bueno, me tengo que ir, sólo quería saludarte y ver como estabas, y con lo que me dijiste, se nota que te fue muy bien_- la voz se escuchó divertida-_ ¡Además, el profesor Dark Rafael me va a matar si ve que estoy hablándote!_

-¿Desde cuándo eso te importa?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-_Desde que me obligó a correr por toda la escuela. ¡Por eso me mataron los pies!_- dijo la chica con un tono de voz enojado-_Bueno, ¡luego te llamó! Bye, bye, little sister_- dijo "Leo" antes de colgar

-Bye, Leo.

Ella miró su celular por un rato para luego después tararear una pequeña canción en silencio.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¡Eso esperó!**_

_**Bueno, yo me retiró, y como dije. En el otro capi va a ver una Bio.**_

_**Esperó no les moleste.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	4. Bio: Fiona Romanova

_**Como había dicho yo, aquí con un Bio que les voy a dar. Este Bio es de Fiona.**_

_**Esperó les guste.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Bio: **Fiona Romanova_

_**Nombre:**_ Fiona Isabela Romanova

_**Apodo(s):**_ Ninguno

_**Edad:**_ 14 años

_**Fecha de nacimiento:**_ 20 de Mayo

_**Género:**_ Mujer

_**Especie:**_ Humana

_**Color de ojos:**_ Verde

_**Color de cabello:**_ Negro oscuro

_**Padres:**_ Raidon Joyce y Ayame Maximoff

_**Hermanos(as):**_ Desconocido

_**Mascotas:**_ Ninguno

_**Color favorito(s):**_ Negro y rojo

_**Comida favorita:**_ Pizza

_**Personalidad: **_Ruda, terca y rebelde

_**Estilo de ropa:**_ Rebelde y simple

_**Personalidad: **_Ella es astuta y seductora, su especialidad es manipular a la gente. Pero también es buena y agradable cuando se le conoce.

_**Habilidades:**_ Ella es una maestra de las artes marciales, tanto como en la seducción.

_**Defectos:**_ Que alguien salga lastimado por su culpa.

_**Miedos:**_ Ella tiene miedo de que sepan mucho más que ella, cosas que ella prefiere mantenerlo en secreto.

_**Hobbies/Talentos:**_ Cantar, tocar muchos instrumentos. Buena en las artes marciales. Le gusta salir a escondidas con su amigo, y aliado, Ben.

_**Aliados:**_ Benjamín "Ben" Torres

* * *

_**Aquí termina.**_

_**¡Los veo en el siguiente capi!**_

_**Bye, bye.**_

_**Atte.: Shay!**_


	5. La clase terminó

_**¡Hey!**_

_**Aquí con el capi que prometí, pero antes, quiero**__** agradecerle a: **__I Love Kittens too**, **__prics17**, **__AlondraHamato. _**_Por sus reviews! Muchas gracias! E_**_**speró les guste.**_

___AlondraHamato_**: Sip, así se llama. Su nombre, como dijo el capi anterior, es Fiona Romanova. =). Y no, no es la hija de Rafa, pero parece.**

___prics17_**: Y probablemente si lo haya, pero eso es cosa del destino y mi imaginación.**

_**Y ahora...**_

_**El capi!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La clase terminó**

Fiona caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, no tenía ninguna prisa. Además ya había llegado tarde a su clase de Historia Antigua, ¿para qué entrar a su salón?

Sacó de su mochila una Loli pop, le quitó la envoltura y se lo metió a la boca. Pasó a lado del salón del maestro Rafael, sintió de repente la necesidad de ir a verlo o saludarlo pero decidió no hacerlo, sino la tortuga la mandaría a su salón antes de que pudiera decir algo. De repente, se detuvo en la puerta por inercia y puso su puño a tan sólo pocos centímetros de la puerta, observo su mano y después la alejo de la puerta. Y siguió caminando.

Llegó a la oficina de algún profesor, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era la oficina.

Ella dio un saltó por el miedo que sintió cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Contestó, ahora más calmada.

-¿Hola?

-_¡RAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Ella dio un brinco ante el fuerte grito por la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Qué quieres?!- preguntó, molesta

-_Pues sólo llamé para saludarte, hermana mayor. Nuestra Leo nos contó que te había llamado y, bueno, pensé que sería lindo saludarte._- dijo la voz de una chica

-¿Y por eso tienes que gritarme, cabeza hueca?

-_Sí._

Fiona gruñó, molesta con la chica.

-Me tengo que ir, _Mikay_. Si ves a _Deli_, salúdamela.

-_En realidad, ella estaba aquí. Lo puse en altavoz._- dijo con voz cantarina

-Maldita seas…

-_Qué onda, Rae_- dijo la voz de otra chica- _Oye, por cierto, ¿ya encontraste a tu príncipe?_

Fiona dio un gruñido como si fuera un lobo furioso.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, mujer?- preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar por la escuela.

-_Bueno, Leo nos contó que habías dicho la palabra "amigo" en una oración, y ya pensábamos que conseguiste un novio. Inclusive eres más rápida que la mujer que está al lado mío._

-_¡Hey!_

Fiona empezó a reírse un poco, sin ni siquiera notar que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella.

-Bueno, genio y cabeza hueca, me tengo que ir. Ya pronto se acabara la escuela, cómo en una hora.

-_Apenas llegas y ya te quieres ir._- dijo con diversión una de las chicas

-Lo sé, bueno, me voy. Saludos a Leo y a Rak.

-_¡Adiós, Rae!_

Fiona colgó y guardo su celular en su mochila, cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, se encontró con uno de los profesores y dio el más fuerte grito que pudiera dar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Tranquila!- dijo el profesor tratando de calmarla

Ella se calmó, y pudo ver mejor al profesor. Si mal no recordaba, era el profesor de Arte.

Miguel Ángel.

-Hmmmmm, ¿qué hay de nuevo, profe?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa

Miguel Ángel alzo una ceja, mirando detenidamente a la joven.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Miguel Ángel

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, y recordó cómo le decían las personas de su barrio. Un pequeño apodo que le habían dado por una muy buena razón.

-Mi nombre es _Shadow_, señor.- dijo nerviosa

-Bueno, en ese caso, mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, pero me dicen Mikey.

_Shadow_ sonrió de manera dulce.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Mikey.

Mikey, sorpresivamente, se sonrojó por la sonrisa de la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shadow? ¿No deberías estar en clase?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Clase?- mintió con una mentirilla blanca

Mikey empezó a reírse un poco, sabía que la chica había mentido y había faltado a la clase por no querer.

-Por cierto, Shadow, ¿qué te parece la escuela?- preguntó caminando, la pelinegra lo siguió

-Me parece genial, Mikey.- dijo sinceramente

-Súper.- dijo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos- ¿Y los profesores? ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, debo admitir que el entrenador, Rafael, es muy buena onda- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Rafael? ¿Buena onda? ¿Acaso te pegaste, joven?- dijo con algo de burla

_Shadow _rió por lo que dijo Mikey, al parecer ambos ya se conocían.

Y como por arte de magia, el timbre sonó dando a entender que la escuela termino. _Shadow_ abrió los ojos, ¿tanto había hablado con profesor cómo para que tan rápido se haya acabado la escuela?

-Bueno, fue algo lindo hablar con usted, Mikey.- habló sinceramente la chica

-Lo mismo digo, Shadow.

-Okay, bye, profe- dijo antes de irse corriendo.

-Adiós, Shadow.- se despidió con la mano

-_"Que bonita es…"_

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

Fiona caminaba por la calle, ya se había alejado de la escuela lo más rápido posible.

Ella se detuvo y miró el edificio donde ella vivía. No era más que un simple departamento, o eso algunos creían.

Cuando entró, la recepcionista, quien era de piel muy oscura y apenas se le podían ver los ojos, la miró por un segundo para luego hablar.

-Bienvenida, señorita Joyce.

-Ya te dije que es Maximoff, Regina- dijo molesta

-Ahora está en propiedad de su padre, señorita, por lo cual me obligan a decirle "Joyce"- dijo seria la mujer

-Cómo sea, ¿mi padre está aquí?- preguntó con una mano en la sien

-Sí, está arriba, esperándola.

-Genial…

Ella dio un bufido, molesta. Y decidió irse lo más rápido posible arriba, al menos para saber que quería su padre. Cuando subió, se encontró con una habitación muy grande y oscura, demasiado siniestra y sádica. Todo estaba decorado de negro y rojo, y una que otra espada o arma en las paredes. Síp, su hogar.

-Es bueno verte, hija, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntó un hombre llegando.

Era un hombre de piel casi pálida, cabello negro y ojos cafés y con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Usaba un tipo de kimono negro, muy al estilo japonés. Pero no tenía rasgos asiáticos.

-Padre.- dijo inclinándose en el suelo en modo de respeto

-Levántate, hija.

Fiona se levantó y miró a otra parte.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela…

-_"Por favor, que no lo diga, que no lo diga, ¡que no lo diga!"_- ella repetía en su mente

-…, _Rachel_?

-_"Y lo dijo…"_

* * *

**_Esperó les haya gustado!_**

**_Los veo en el otro capi!_**

**_Bye, bye!_**

**_Atte.: Shay!_**


	6. Leo, Deliliah y Mikeyla

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__tmnt-fan, Conejis Pot, la chikis 4658, I Love Kittens too __**por sus reviews.**_

_**Para **__tmnt-fan__**: Sinceramente, no entendí tu duda. ¿Podrías explicármela, sino te molesta?**_

_**Les agradezco que lean esta historia, esperó lo disfruten.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Leo, Deliliah y Mikeyla**

Fiona abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabello completamente revuelto como una gran melena de león, y sus ojos algo entreabiertos por el gran sueño que tenía.

-Argh, que flojera levantarse tan temprano para ir a la escuela.

-Pero tienes que ir, Rae…- dijo una voz dulce al lado suyo

Fiona se puso tan pálida como un fantasma, hasta superaba su piel. Y después, ella gritó tan fuerte que algunos vidrios se rompieron.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Tranquila!

La luz se prendió y pudo ver quien era, ella se empezó a sonrojar hasta los hombros. Se tapó lentamente el cuerpo, no estaba desnuda, pero eso era muy incómodo.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA, LEO?!- preguntó exaltada y enojada

-Nada, padre me pidió que te levantara para ir a desayunar.

"Leo" era una chica de pelo negro como la noche, ojos color azul oscuro, de piel casi pálida. Ella era muy parecida a Fiona. Excepto que tenía dos piercing en la oreja derecha, eran de dos flores de loto y eran de plata. Hasta usaba ropa distinta, una falda tableada corta de color negro con rayas rojas, unos **converse** azules, una blusa blanca y con un pequeño símbolo de un tipo de tridente color rojo, con una chaqueta de cuero, un pequeño listón rojo amarrado a su cuello que tenía una forma de un pequeño y para nada delicado moño, y unos guantes de cuero que dejaban ver sus dedos.

-¡¿Y para eso tienes que ponerte en mi cama mientras duermo?!- preguntó enojada

Ella nada más sonrió de manera sensual y divertida.

-¡Oh, vamos, Rae! ¡Tranquila! ¡Sólo era para despertarte!- dijo divertida

Fiona frunció el ceño, claramente enojada con Leo.

-Bueno, vístete, que padre me pidió que tenía que dejarte en la escuela.- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta

Fiona abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se caía de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque le conté de _quienes _eran tus maestros, hermosa, tú sabes que él odia quienes son tus maestros y, sobretodo, tu escuela.- dijo mirándola con una ceja

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Él, hasta tú, saben que sé cuidarme sola!- dijo levantándose del suelo y mirando a Leo con una mano en la cadera

Leo sonrió.

-Sólo será por esta vez, linda. Y después, trataré de convencer a papá de que ninguna de las tres te lleve a la escuela, ¿sí?

Fiona frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró.

-Bien.

-En ese caso, ¡vístete!- dijo mientras le lanzaba ropa en la cara y hacia que ella se cayera al suelo.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

Leo esperaba en la cocina de esa casa, ella desayunaba un rico cereal. La joven notó que alguien entraba a la cocina, si primer pensamiento fue que era Fiona, pero se equivocó.

Era una chica de cabello casi dorado hasta los codos y ojos azules claro, quienes le hacían ver muy adorable. Usaba una falda tableada corta de color negro con rayas rojas, unos **converse** naranjas, una blusa blanca y con un pequeño símbolo de un tipo de tridente color rojo, un pequeño listón naranja amarrado a su cuello que tenía una forma de un moño algo grande, en su cintura tenía un tipo de listón grande de color naranja que le cubría toda la cintura, casi parecido aún cinturón, y un collar con las iniciales "_**M.A.**_" de color naranja.

-Hey, hermanita.- dijo Leo con una sonrisa

-Hola, Leo, ¿Rae ya se levantó?- preguntó la chica mientras iba por algo de desayunar.

-Sí, debe estar bañándose ahora, ¿y _Deliliah_, Mikay?

-Igual.

Ambas se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo, para luego guardar el mejor silencio posible y esperar…

-_**¡LEOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTÁ FRÍAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_- gritó la voz de Fiona

-_**¡MIKAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTÁ CALIENTEEEEEEEEE!**_ - gritó la voz de la chica llamada Deliliah

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡DIOS! ¡JAJAJAJA!- rieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Poco después, de recuperarse de un dolor horrible de estómago, Fiona apareció con el cabello completamente mojado y con su uniforme, y también la acompañaba una chica.

La chica era de cabello de un color chocolate hasta los hombros y ojos color café, traía en su cabello un listón morado que le daba un lindo aspecto. Usaba una falda tableada corta de color negro con rayas rojas, unos **converse** morados, una blusa blanca y con un pequeño símbolo de un tipo de tridente color rojo, un pequeño listón morado amarrado a su cuello que tenía un dije con la inicial "_**D**_" de color morado. Hasta, igual que Fiona, tenía el pelo mojado.

-Hey, Deliliah, ¿cómo estuvo el agua?- dijo Mikay divertida

-Cállate, Mikeyla.- dijo enojada

La rubia empezó a reír, al igual que Leo.

-¿Y a ti, Rae? ¿Qué tal?- Leo preguntó con una sonrisa

-Vete al infierno.- dijo enseñándole cierto dedo medio

Lástima para ella, lo único que hizo fue hacer que su _hermana mayor_ riera más.

Deliliah y Fiona se vieron por un segundo, para luego ambas levantaran el dedo medio.

-Ya basta de bromas, señoritas, tengo que llevar a Rae a la escuela, y no quiero que llegue tarde.- dijo Leo mientras seguía comiendo

Fiona gruñó, enojada. Y notó que Deliliah y Mikeyla trataban de no reírse.

-¿Ya lo saben, verdad?

-Fueron las segundas en saberlo, hermana.- dijo con calma

Fiona volvió a fruncir el ceño, se sentó junto con Leo y le quitó su cereal, al mismo tiempo que se lo comía.

-¡Hey!

-Púdrete, Leo.- dijo mientras le daba otro bocado al cereal

Leo se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Deli y Mikay reían en voz baja.

-Oigan, chicas, ¿qué les parece estar aquí ahora?- preguntó Leo mirando a las dos chicas

-Pues, bien, admito que es genial pasar todo un año con ustedes.- dijo Mikay con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo esta mamá?- preguntó Fiona sin apartar la vista del tazón.

Deli y Mika se miraron entre sí, mientras que Leo miró a otra parte.

-¿Mamá? Bueno, ella está bien, le va muy bien en su trabajo y, sobretodo, me dijo que te mandaba saludos.- le respondió Deli con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fiona sólo asintió mientras se iba del lugar para ir por su mochila.

-¿Aún no lo supera?- preguntó Mika mirando a Leo

-No, cada día pienso si ella volverá a ser como antes.- dijo con una mirada triste

-Tranquila, Leo, sabes que todo se arreglara.- dijo Deli poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

Leo sonrió un poco mientras que miraba a donde se había ido su hermana.

-_"Rachel…"_

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

Fiona se encontraba en su habitación, mirando a la nada. Pensando en cada segundo en su madre. Ayame Maximoff.

Aunque cada día siempre le decía a la recepcionista, Regina, que le dijera "Maximoff" aunque ella no quería que le dijeran así, lo único que quería olvidar, era olvidar _quien era_.

Metió su mano debajo de su camisa, sacó de ahí una parte del listón de su cuello, donde tenía un pequeño dije que decía "_**R**_".

Y, de repente, empezó a cantar, mientras que recordaba algunas cosas.

_Pequeña chica buena._

_Siempre hablando y peleando conmigo, sabes que soy malo,_

_Solo conmigo las noches quieres pasar._

_¿Qué… quieres… de mi mundo?_

_Eres una pequeña chica buena._

Recordó sonrisas, diversión y… una madre y una hija. Recordó cuando ella y su mamá habían ido al parque a quedarse debajo de un árbol. Valió la pena eso. Pero también es cuando supo una horrible realidad.

_Pequeño chico malo._

_Así es como actúas, pero no me compro,_

_Que eres esa clase de chico._

_Y… si lo eres…,_

_¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?_

Desde que nació, su padre le enseñado sobre su trabajo y que él quería que Fiona siguiera sus pasos. Su padre era un narcotraficante de drogas y armas, quería que fuera una narcotraficante, que siguiera un negocio familiar. Pero había un pequeño problema. Su madre.

Su madre era policía de Nueva York. Y una de las mejores en todo el mundo. Al mismo tiempo que era una excelente madre.

_¿No sabes lo que hago?_

_Todas las noches, salgo a matar_

_Y de repente todos corren como niños,_

_Y sé que eso te molesta,_

_Tengo ojos de demonio y que pueden mirar a través de tu anatomía,_

_Hacía tus sueños más profundos, nena, no soy de aquí,_

_Soy de la Nocheosfera, ahora que está claro y transparente_

_Tienes que pensar por mí, chica, es aparente._

Su madre, una policía.

Su padre, un narcotraficante de armas y drogas.

Y ella, también sus hermanas, el centro de toda esa pesadilla. Como odiaba su vida.

-_Rae, hay que irnos._- dijo la voz de Leo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy, Leo.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

Ambas chicas habían viajado en la motocicleta de la de ojos azules. Y el viaje había muy silencioso, uno mus disgustoso para la de ojos verdes.

Se despidió de Leo cuando se bajó de la motocicleta y se alejó de su hermana mayor, sin ni siquiera notar la mirada triste ella.

Vio a Ben cerca de ahí, sonrió.

-Hola, Ben.

Ben miró hacia Fiona y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Fiona!

-_"Algo me dice que voy a empezar una rutina con todo esto…"_- pensó con una sonrisa forzosa.

* * *

_**Los veo en el siguiente capi, esperó lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**¡Bye, bye!**_

_**Atte.: Shay.**_


	7. Un rato contigo

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__AlondraHamato__**,**__ prics17 __**y a **__la chikis 4658__**por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Por cierto, cada vez que Mikey diga "Shadow" el nombre de Fiona va desaparecer y saldrá ese, sólo es un aviso para que no se confundan.**_

_**¿Saben? Tenía la duda si nombrar a este capi "Nombres", pero lo quise cambiar porque cuando leí el capi, me pareció mejor ponerle "Un rato contigo". ¿O cómo les parecería ustedes? ¿Creen que debería cambiarlo por el anterior? Pues, yo, no lo sé. =3**_

_**Esperó lo disfruten.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un rato contigo**

Fiona caminaba junto con Ben hacia el salón, sinceramente, no quería separarse para nada del chico, no por qué le gustase o algo, sino que era la única persona _normal_ que conocía y le había tomado mucha confianza. Aunque no le sorprendía mucho que haya conseguido amistad con un chico, ya que cada vez que salía a algún lugar, siempre iba a un viejo y sucio callejón donde había conocido a muchos hombres, no del tipo de violadores y todo eso, sino que unos amables y buenos. Inclusive conoció ahí a un chico.

Agosto Harry Keys.

Dio un suspiro al recordar a Agosto, era un amigo muy confiable y fiel. Además, él sabía _quién es _y quien era su familia. Era la única persona quien podía confiar que a su propia vida.

-¿Fiona?

Fiona miró a Ben, él la miraba completamente curioso y preocupado.

-¿Sí, Ben?- preguntó tranquila

-¿Estas bien? Hace rato pasamos cerca del profesor Rafael y él te saludo, pero ni siquiera lo viste, ¿estás bien? ¿En que estabas pensando?- preguntó Ben deteniéndose y así mirar a la pelinegra.

Fiona abrió los ojos, ¿había pasado a lado del profesor Rafael y ni siquiera lo vio? Debió estar muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien, Ben. Y no estaba pensando.- respondió seria mirando a otra parte

Ben la miró por unos segundos, sin ni siquiera creerle nada para luego suspirar levemente.

-Fiona, sé que apenas nos conocemos y somos nuevos aquí, pero me gustaría mucho que me tomaras confianza para decirme las cosas.

Fiona se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que abría más los ojos, ¡claramente confiaba en él! Pero no sabía cómo decirle sobre ella.

-¡Tengo confianza en ti, Ben!- respondió con la verdad

-Pues, sinceramente, no lo parece.- dijo tranquilo mientras entraba al salón

Fiona se quedó parada en el pasillo, mirando hacia la puerta donde había entrado Ben, ella dejó su mochila en el suelo, a lado suyo, y se sentó mientras que se recargada en los casilleros y miraba hacia el suelo, claramente apenada y triste.

-¿Shadow?

"Shadow" alzó la vista y vio ahí a Mikey.

-Oh, hola, Mikey.- dijo sin ánimos

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh…sí, si estoy bien.- le mintió mientras miraba a otra parte

Mikey miró por unos segundos a la chica mientras que se sentaba junto con ella, la mirada de Mikey era muy suave, y claramente Shadow lo notó aunque no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.- dijo en un suave susurro

-¿Por qué usas lentes?

Ella lo miró, se le había olvidado que nadie podía ver sus ojos. Porque si los veían, la reconocerían.

-Porque no estoy muy acostumbrada a la luz, Mikey.

-¿O eres un vampiro?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

Shadow empezó a reírse con muchas ganas mientras cerraba los ojos, Mikey no pudo evitar sonreír a ver la risa de la joven chica.

-¿Quieres que te muerda, tortuguita?- dijo con coquetería mientras se acercaba sensualmente al cuello de la tortuga.

-¡M-muy graciosa, Shadow!- dijo completamente sonrojado mientras se separaba de la chica

Shadow rió con diversión al ver el sonrojo del maestro.

-¿Por qué no está dando clases, profe?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Bueno, en estos segundos aún no me toca mi clase, pero a ti sí, ¿no vas a entrar?- preguntó mirando hacia su reloj de mano, que marcaba que pronto iniciaría la clase de la chica.

-No quiero entrar, Mikey, no me gusto mucho la idea de ir a la escuela cuando lo supe.- respondió con molestia

-¿Y por qué no?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos para después quitarse los lentes con ira y fuerza, hasta parecía que se había lastimado.

-Por esto.- dijo con mucha furia

Mikey abrió mucho los ojos al igual que la boca, demasiado sorprendido al ver los ojos verdes toxico de la joven azabache. Pero también se había quedado embobado al verlos, tan hermosos, seductores, interesantes y encantadores. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Son de un horrible fenómeno!- dijo con ira mientras apretaba el puño

-Yo no lo veo igual, Shadow.- dijo con sinceridad

Shadow lo miró, enojada y confusa, pero mucho más enojada.

-Entonces usted no lo entiende.- dijo mientras se ponía los lentes, se levantaba y agarraba su mochila, yéndose de ahí.

-¡Espera!- dijo Mikey corriendo hacia ella- Si te ofendí o algo, lo siento, Shadow.

Shadow se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo agarrando su mano suavemente

Ella apartó su mano de la de él y miró a otra parte con los brazos cruzados.

-No me ofendí y ni me ofendiste, Mikey, sólo que no me gusta mucho el tema de mis ojos.

-Lo entiendo y no te obligaré a decírmelo.- dijo con mucho caballerismo

Shadow sonrió y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

-Gracias, Mikey.

Mikey se sonrojó a más no poder y sonrió de manera tímida.

-D-de nada, Shadow.

-Oiga, ¿le digo que significa su nombre?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que quería cambiar de tema.

-Sí, porqué no.

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, "Miguel" significa "Dios es justo" "Ángel", "el mensajero de Dios."- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y sabes que significa "Shadow"?- preguntó con una sonrisa dulce

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sorprendida, no pensó que "Shadow" de verdad era un nombre, sólo pensó que era un apodo.

-Shadow significa: "Una persona que concreta sus objetivos. No le gusta ser supervisado, le gusta liderar, y tiene el potencial para hacerlo. Le gusta tomar la iniciativa y tiene un gran poder de decisión, además de generar confianza y ser popular entre sus pares".

-Wow, ¿todo eso significa?

-Sí.

-¿Y… el nombre de Fiona?

Mikey lo meditó por un tiempo para luego responder con tranquilidad.

-Fiona significa: "La que tiene lindo cabello".- respondió divertido

Shadow empezó a reír con ganas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿En serio eso significa?

-¿Y sabes cuáles son sus características?- preguntó con una pequeña risa

-¿Cuáles?

-"Es de una gran intelectualidad, es intensa en sus emociones, trata de ayudar a todos los que la necesitan y requieren de ella. Tanto en el ámbito familiar como laboral mantiene una gran comunicación con los demás".

Shadow dejó de reír y abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que un color carmesí se formaba en sus mejillas.

-Pues, lo dudó mucho, Mikey.

-¿En cuál de todo eso?

-En todo.

Ella se fue al salón, volteó y miró a Mikey, le dio una cálida sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

-Fue lindo hablar contigo, Mikey.- dijo en voz baja mientras entraba al salón.

Mikey sonrió y nunca se le quitó la sonrisa, Leo se le acercó para decirle algo pero al ver su sonrisa se detuvo.

-¿Por qué sonríes así, Mikey?- preguntó, curioso

-Creo que me eh enamorado.- dijo con una suave sonrisa

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Habrá un triángulo amoroso entre los dos hermanos y la chica? ¿Quién es Agosto? ¿Qué tipo de secretos guardara Fiona? ¿Los seguirá escondiendo?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi!**

**Aceptó ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte: Shay**


	8. La Alicia falsa

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a** TMNT-fan**,** I Love Kittens too**, y a la**__ prics17 __**por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **prics17**: Admito que también Rafael es mi personaje favorito, por eso quiero darle algo de "Triangulo Amoroso" a esta historia.**_

_**Para **I Love Kittens too**: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya hasta me lo imaginó!**_

_**Para **TMNT-fan**: Gracias por aclararme tu duda, ahora ya no estoy tan confundida. Jaja, bueno, aunque admito que Karai si va a salir. ¡Ay no! ¡Spoilers adelantados! Aunque casi por lo de la "versión femenina", más o menos, sólo que sus actitudes van a ser muy diferentes que a la de los chicos.**_

_**Esperó lo disfruten.**_

_**Por cierto, probablemente el título no quede muy claro pero pronto lo entenderán. Admito que el título lo estuve meditando por horas si ponerle así o no.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Alicia falsa**

La clase inicio con Matemáticas, junto con la maestra Abril O'Neil. Ella era una mujer de pelo rojo, ojos celestes, camisa amarilla, pantalones grises y unos lentes puestos que le daban algo de belleza. Abril explicaba con gran concentración y mucha explicación que algunos entendían, "algunos" significa a los que SI entendían.

Fiona miraba a la ventana sin ni siquiera tener un punto fijo en lo que veía, sólo estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Pero de pronto el sueño empezó a ganarle y empezó a cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que un pequeño recuerdo regresaba a ella, uno que no quería recordar.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

**Flashback:**

_Fiona se encontraba acostada en un tipo de sillón café, estaba con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Junto a ella, en una silla café, se encontraba un hombre de pelo café y ojos negros. Se le veía algo viejo pero no mucho._

-_Bienvenida, pequeña Alicia, ¿cómo te ha ido?_

-_Señor Williams, ya le he dicho que no me llamó Alicia, mi nombre es…_

-_Lo sé, jovencita, sólo que hoy quiero tratar con algo nuevo._

-_¿Y llamándome "Alicia" ayudara?_

-_Tal vez, pequeña. Ahora, Alicia, háblame del País de las Maravillas._

-_¡Ya le dije que no me llamó Alicia, señor! ¡Y no tengo un País de las Maravillas!_

-_¿Y si lo tuvieras?_

-_…_

-_Sigamos, Alicia, dime sobre tu País de las Maravillas…_

-_No sé qué le pasa a usted, pero… si tuviera un País de las Maravillas, le diría que ya está muerto._

-_¿Y por qué está muerto?_

-_Fue destruido por mi cruda y apestosa verdad, señor._

-_¿Y qué "verdad" seria eso, Alicia?_

-_Mis padres, señor._

-_¿El señor Joyce y la señorita Maximoff? ¿Qué tienen ellos?_

-_Ellos son la causa de que mi… "País de las Maravillas" haya sido destruido._

-_¿Y que hay sobre tus hermanas?_

-_¿Mis hermanas?_

-_Sí, tus hermanas, ¿han hecho algo?_

-_No, ellas pertenecen ahí._

-_¿Y quiénes son?_

-_Leo es mi Gato Sonriente, Deli es mi Sombrerero Loco, y Mika es mi Liebre de Marzo._

-_¿Y quién eres tú, joven?_

-_La Alicia falsa._

**Fin de Flashback:**

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

-¡Fiona!

Fiona abrió los ojos de punzada, sintió peligro en ella. Alzo la vista y vio una sombra. Y, cómo defensa, agarró por el cuello a la sombra y lo acorralo a la pared al mismo tiempo que le apretaba el cuello. La sombra dio un gemido de dolor.

-¡Detente, Fiona!- dijo la voz de una chica alarmada

Fiona aclaro más su vista y pudo ver quien era la sombra, se horrorizo al ver quien era.

Era Ben.

Fiona quitó su mano y Ben cayó en el suelo, tosiendo un poco de sangre. Fiona abrió los ojos, completamente horrorizada ante lo que hizo. Volteó su cabeza y todos la vieron como un monstruo, un horrible y espantoso monstruo.

Fiona agarró su mochila con rapidez y salió del salón, sin ni siquiera escuchar las llamadas de Ben.

Fiona corrió cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, siempre supo que venir a la escuela sería lo más horrible, no para ella, sino que para los demás.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se los limpio con rudeza sin ni siquiera importarle si se lastimaba o no.

Ella salió hacía el patio de la escuela, se sentó bajó un árbol y dejó su mochila a lado suyo. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir más de ella, puso su cabeza en sus rodillas, con la gran intención de que si alguien pasara no la viera llorar.

-Yo soy la Alicia falsa… yo soy la Alicia falsa… yo soy la Alicia falsa… ¡yo soy la Alicia falsa!…- ella repetía sin cesar, quería sacar de su mente lo que pasó hace un rato con Ben.- Leo es mi Gato Sonriente, Deli es mi Sombrerero Loco, y Mika es mi Liebre de Marzo… Leo es mi Gato Sonriente, Deli es mi Sombrerero Loco, y Mika es mi Liebre de Marzo…- ahora empezó a repetir sobre sus hermanas.

Suaves sollozos empezaron a salir de sus labios, ¡ella no quería llorar! De eso estaba segura, pero lo que hizo, no tenía precio.

-Hola, _Alicia_.

Fiona alzo la vista y no pudo estar más que feliz.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba un atractivo chico pelirrojo, ojos azules, con una camisa de futbol color amarillo y con un **5** detrás de la camisa, pantalones de mezclilla un poco claro y unos tenis simples de deportes. Su pelo lo traía muy alborotado y en su oreja traía un piercing.

-¡Agosto!- dijo con felicidad mientras se paraba y abrazaba al pelirrojo.

-Que hay, Alicia.

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras "Alicia", Agosto.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que se limpiaba unas lágrimas

-Lo sé, amiga, pero así pasas desapercibida.- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo. - ¿Otra vez el recuerdo de Williams, verdad?

-Ajá.

-Tranquila, Alicia, todo está bien.- dijo acariciándole el cabello con mucha suavidad

Poco después de que Fiona se tranquilizara, Agosto y ella se sentaron debajo del árbol donde había estado Fiona.

-Dime, Agosto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó mirando al chico

-Bueno, pensaba darte una sorpresa ¿y qué mejor manera de que venir a tu escuela y dártelo?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero, Agosto, tú no vas en esta escuela, te hubieran sacado en un segundo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, mejor arriesgarse por tu mejor amiga.

Fiona sonrió mientras se quitaba los lentes y los guardaba en su mochila, Agosto no se sorprendió, él ya los había visto más de una vez.

-¿Y qué clase de regalo me trajo mi amigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Tu regalo es esta belleza a lado tuyo.- dijo con diversión

-Pues que horrible regalo me has dado, amigo.- dijo mientras reía

Agosto frunció el ceño, algo molesto con su amiga.

-Hey, hice mucho esfuerzo en venir aquí, ¿sabes? ¡Nadie puede cruzar así de simple una escuela vigilada por ninjas y todo eso!

-Eres un melodramático, Agosto, aquí no hay ninjas.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y qué hay de tus profesores, señorita ninja?

Fiona empezó a reír con diversión, admitía que le agradaba mucho la compañía de su amigo.

-Hace buen tiempo que no me decías "señorita ninja", amigo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? En un momento como este, a veces es lindo recordar algunas cosas.

-Je, sí…

Un silencio cómodo llegó en ese lugar, había demasiada paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que Agosto lo arruinó.

-Oye, Alicia, ¿me cantas esa canción sádica de Alicia? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Eres un extraño chico, Agosto. Y se llama "_**Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia**_".- ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que me debías una canción.

-¡Pero eso fue hace una semana, viejo!- dijo sorprendida

-¿Y? ¡Anda! ¡No hay nadie cerca!- dijo animándola a cantar

-Te odio.

-Yo también te quiero.

Fiona suspiró con tranquilidad, antes de empezar a cantar.

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor  
Con espada en mano se adentró en aquél país  
Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causó  
Dejando detrás sólo un sendero carmesí  
Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió  
En castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedó  
Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar  
Nadie sabe si vivió o murió, ¿dónde estará?_

-Debo admitir que esa canción es demasiado extraña, Agosto, ¿por qué te gusta esa canción?

-Me gusta la canción, pero prefiero mucho más la voz quien la canta.

Fiona abrió los ojos, demasiado sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sonrojada.

-¡Ándale! ¡Sigue!

-Okay, okay, tranquilo.

Y ella siguió cantando.

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz  
Llenó con su dulce canto el extraño país  
El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció  
Tanta música arruinó a la pobre infeliz  
Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar  
Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar  
Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí  
¡Qué tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir!_

_La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue  
De hermosa figura, perdida en aquél país  
Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer  
Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir  
Esa Alicia la reina se volvió  
Y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó  
Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar  
Cómo su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar_

Fiona cantaba sin ninguna equivocación, seguía la canción al pie de la letra. Sin ni siquiera saber que alguien la escuchaba.

Leonardo, quien había dado un paseo muy tranquilo por el lugar, había escuchado la voz de la chica, aunque se había puesto temeroso por la letra, la voz era completamente hermosa. Eso sí admitía.

_Más allá del bosque otro reino hay  
Bajo los rosales a la hora del té  
Al reino aquél llegó una invitación  
Un naipe de corazón_

_Un par de gemelos el número cuatro fue  
Llenos de curiosidad, llegaron al país  
Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez  
Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin_

_La valiente hermana mayor  
Y el brillante hermano menor  
A la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar…_

_Pero su sueño está aún por terminar  
Aquél extraño país hoy a sus pies está_

-Listo, ¿feliz?

-Más que feliz, mujer.

Leonardo trató de acercarse para ver con quien estaba hablando la chica, pero no pudo ver bien.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Alicia.

-Cuídate, amigo, por cierto, deberías terminar con Anastasia y salir con alguien más, no sé, ¿qué tal mi hermana Deli?- preguntó con una sonrisa picaresca

-Creo que lo tomare en cuenta.- dijo sin ni siquiera notar lo que quería hacer su amiga.

-Bien, supongo.- dijo sin ánimos al notar que su amigo pelirrojo no había notado lo que quería hacer.

-Adiós, Alicia.

-Adiós, Agosto. Y deja de decirme Alicia.

-Eso nunca.- dijo mientras corría hacia la salida, pero no se fijó y se pegó con un árbol.

Fiona empezó a reír por lo que le pasó a su amigo.

-¿No le dirás a Deli, verdad?- preguntó nervioso.

-Tranquilo.

-Eso siempre quiere decir que sí se lo dirás.- dijo con tristeza

-Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo con una sonrisa

Agosto se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Leonardo se acercó a la chica, pero el timbre sonó y la chica se alejó.

-¿Quién será ella?- se preguntó curioso mirando hacia donde se había ido la chica.- Se parece algo a la chica que Rafael dijo, ¿será ella?

Leonardo lo meditó un poco, para luego irse, probablemente se encontraría algún día con la chica y así hablar un rato con ella.

-Aunque, admito que tiene una hermosa voz.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la dulce voz de la joven.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Por cierto, eso de los "**_Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia_**" si existe, admito que me espante un poquito cuando lo escuche pero me inspiró un poco para hacer este capi. Deberían escucharlo para que entiendan la letra.**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Ben perdonara a Fiona? ¿A qué se refería Fiona con lo de Alicia? ¿Quién es Williams? ¿Qué más es Agosto en la vida de Fiona? ¿Por qué siempre le dice "Alicia"? ¿Qué es lo querrá Leonardo con Fiona?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi!**** Y ****aceptó ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	9. Las porristas

_**Hey**_

_**¿Adivinen? Después de escribir el capi anterior, ¡me dio tiempo para escribir el siguiente! Así que quise publicarlo ya.**_

_**¡Quiero agradecerle a **__AlondraHamto __**por su review! ¡Y cuando alguien más ponga un comentario en el anterior, también se lo agradezco! **_

_**Esperó lo disfruten.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Las porristas**

Fiona caminaba con gran tranquilidad mientras cantaba una canción llamada "**Make It In America**" de **Victoria Justice**.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_  
_And I'm dying to make it in America_

Pero de pronto alguien le jaló el brazo, haciendo que Fiona se desconcentrara y dejara de cantar.

Volteó y se encontró con la chica que se llamaba Afrodita. La de ojos amarillos miraba a Fiona con una gran sonrisa.

Un momento, ¿amarillos? ¿No eran azules?

-¿Qué pasa, Dita?- preguntó sorprendida cuando vio sus ojos

-¡Te estaba buscando, Fiona! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a las audiciones de porristas!- dijo feliz mientras la arrastraba

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería ir?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Porque yo te inscribí ahí y tienes que ir.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?!- preguntó confundida y sorprendida.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es muy genial!

-¡Oh, no! ¡No es genial! ¡Es completamente patético!- dijo molesta

-¡Vamos, Fiona! ¡Se nota que tienes un gran espíritu escolar dentro de ti!

-En realidad, tengo demonios enojados dentro de mí.

-¡Casi es lo mismo!

-¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, cómo no quieres ir, tendré que obligarte.- dijo con los brazos cruzados

-¡Ja! ¡Lo dudó mucho!

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_2 horas después:_

-Odio mi vida.

Fiona se encontraba en el Gimnasio, y hasta entre una de las bancas donde había más de un montón de chicas esperando su turno para demostrar lo que tenían. ¡Y no sólo eso! También se encontraban algunos chicos que eran de la clase de Voleibol. Demonios, al menos agradecía que Ben no estaba ahí.

Y lo más horrible, para ella, es que estaba usando un short blanco MUY corto y una camisa verde. En serio odiaba su vida.

-¡Bueno, señoritas! Voy a presentarme, yo soy Mona Lisa, díganme Mona, soy su entrenadora en este equipo de porristas. Además de ser la profesora de inglés.- dijo con una risita

Mona Lisa era una lagartija de pelo café hasta los hombros, una bufanda color rosa amarrada en su cabello, una camisa corta blanca, un short de color verde con un cinturón color café y tenía ojos celestes, el color de su cola de lagartija era verde con amarillo. Y se notaba que era muy hermosa.

-Bueno, señoritas, vamos a pasar una por una. Y quién de lo mejor de sí, estará en el equipo.- Mona agarró una lista que estaba en el suelo y leyó el primer nombre.- ¿Afrodita?

-¡Sí!

Afrodita se levantó de su asiento, que estaba a lado de Fiona, y se puso frente a las chicas con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, Afrodita, veamos lo que tienes.- dijo Mona mientras ponía la música

Se escuchó la canción de **Give it up** de **Ariana Grande **y** Elizabeth Gillies**.

Fiona abrió los ojos como platos, admitía que Afrodita lo hacía cómo si fuera la reina de las porristas, o algo así.

Afrodita lo hacía completamente genial, hasta sabía que algunas chicas se estaban muriendo de envidia.

La música se acabó y Dita dejó de bailar, los aplausos no tardaron en sonar. Y también Fiona aplaudía.

-¡Muy bien, Afrodita!- la felicitó Mona- Por favor, siéntate.

Dita asintió con una gran sonrisa y se sentó a lado de Fiona.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- preguntó emocionada

-Genial, Dita.- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias, Fi!- dijo abrazándola con mucha fuerza

-No… respiró…- dijo sin aire

-Ups, sorry, Fi.- dijo soltándola con nerviosismo

-No pasa nada, Dita, y no me digas "Fi".- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno, ahora…- dijo revisando su lista- ¿Amanda?

-¡Aquí!

Una chica de orejas y cola de gato se levantó. Y empezó a dar lo mejor de ella.

Así estuvo toda la clase, hasta Fiona se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Dita, a la chica no le había molestado en absoluto. Hasta parecía que le había dado un gran cariño a la pelinegra.

-Leo… Leo…- empezó a decir Fiona entre sus sueños

Dita la miró por unos segundos, muy sorprendida. ¿Acaso estaba hablando del profesor Leonardo?

-Hermana… ¿Dónde estás?… Leo…

Dita abrió más los ojos, ¿tenía una hermana llamada "Leo"?

-¿Fiona?- llamó Mona a la chica

-Fiona, despierta.- Dita sacudió la cabeza de la pelinegra

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, Leo?- preguntó entre sus sueños

Dita rió un poco, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-Un beso tuyo.- dijo en broma, ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-¡¿Qué tú quieres qué?!- Fiona abrió los ojos y se pegó con la cabeza de Dita

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- dijo Fiona sobándose la cabeza

-Lo siento, Fiona.- se disculpó por la broma y también por el cabezazo.

-No, auch, importa…- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Fiona, te toca.- dijo Mona mirando a la chica

-¿Eh? Sí, ya voy.

Fiona se levantó y se puso frente a las chicas. Ella dio un suspiro largo, y cerró los ojos.

-Diez ninjas… sin salida…- susurró muy bajo-… nada más con Leo… Mikeyla… y Deli… tenemos que escapar…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo imaginó todo, que ella y sus hermanas estaban atrapadas y solas. Sin ningún arma. Sólo que había un pequeño cambio, traía ropa diferente.

Ahora traía puesto unas botas negras, un short color negro un poco corto junto con un cinturón color negro con púas, en el cinturón traía ahí unos sais, camisa negra con mangas cortadas, guantes cortos que dejaba ver sus dedos. Su cabello tenía dos mechones color rojo, hasta la espalda y amarrado a una trenza, y traía una bandana de color negro.

Fiona sonrió al recordar su ropa y su otro alter ego.

La canción empezó con **Do It Like a Dude** de **Jessie J.**

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_1 hora después:_

Todas las chicas tenían la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que veían, hasta Mona Lisa no se lo podía creer.

Fiona sonrió cuando terminó con el último ninja, cuando acabó, ella las miró con una sonrisa y vio a Dita.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

Todas las chicas se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir con gran emoción.

-¡Increíble!

-¡Asombroso!

-¡Súper!

-¡Bien hecho, Fiona!- dijo sorprendida Mona Lisa

Fiona sonrió con algo de felicidad.

-Gracias, pero no quiero estar en el equipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Dita mirándola sorprendida

-Bueno, primero: No me gusta usar faldas, segundo: No me gusta usar faldas.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida

La puerta se abrió de sola y se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

-¡Rafael!- exclamó ella sorprendida y deteniéndose

-¡Niña!- exclamó él mirándola con los ojos abiertos

-¡Querido!- exclamó Mona Lisa con una sonrisa

-¡¿Querido?!- preguntó Fiona sorprendida

Rafael miró hacia Mona, ella se le acercó y le dio un beso. Fiona abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se espero eso.

-Fiona, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Dita mirando a Fiona

-Me tengo que ir, Dita, t-te veo después.- dijo mientras corría alejándose del lugar

Rafael se separó de Mona y vio hacia donde corrió Fiona.

-_"¡Diablos!"_- pensó mirando a Mona, quien tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Qué hará Rafael ahora? ¿Por qué Fiona empezó a murmurar el nombre de su hermana? ¿A qué se refería con "alter ego"? ¿Por qué Dita tenía los ojos amarillos y no azules?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y aceptó ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	10. Una invitación, y un admirador secreto

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a**__Keny Mittens MH__**, **__Guest__**, **__prics17__**, **__I Love Kittens too__**, **__Terena Tempestira__**, y a **__Emily matt __**por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **__I Love Kittens too__**: En realidad, Fiona no se puso celosa, más bien se sorprendió que su entrenador y la maestra Mona Lisa se besaran, ella no se lo esperaba.**_

_**Para **__Guest__**: No pasa nada, pero agradezco que leas mi historia. =)**_

_**Para **__Keny Mittens MH__**: A ella le dicen "Leo" porque es el diminutivo de un nombre, sólo que para ellas. Pero pronto el nombre completo será revelado.**_

_**Esperó lo disfruten. Y muchas gracias por leerlo.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Una invitación, y un admirador secreto**

Fiona corría lo más rápido que le dejaban sus piernas, ¿el profesor Rafael tenía novia? ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver?

Entonces, Fiona se detuvo, ¿estaba corriendo por qué descubrió que su entrenador tenía novia? ¿Y eso que la metía ahí?

-_¡Rae! ¡Rae!_- alguien susurraba su nombre por algún lugar

Fiona miró a todas partes, y después sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Auch!- dijo sobándose la cabeza

Lo que le habían lanzado había sido una piedra.

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritó mirando a todas partes, lo bueno es que no había nadie

-_Arriba de ti, señorita._

Fiona alzó la vista y se puso pálida como un fantasma, arriba de ella se encontraba su hermana menor. Mikeyla.

-¡¿Mika?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- preguntó con los ojos abiertos

La rubia cayó al suelo con un gran movimiento, miró a su hermana, pero la otra chica tenía una cara de furia.

-Quería conocer tu escuela, Rae.- dijo mirando a todas partes

-¡Eres una idiota, Mikay!- le regañó con mucha furia

-No seas cómo Leo, hermana, sólo quiero conocer…- Mikeyla abrió los ojos y dejó de hablar

-¿Conocer qué?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados- ¿Mikeyla?- la pelinegra movió su mano en la cara de su hermana, pero ella no prestaba atención.- ¿Qué estas mirando?- preguntó mirando hacia donde veía su hermana

Fiona, al ver lo que veía la rubia, no pudo evitar una risita.

Mikeyla estaba embobada viendo al profesor Donatello, quién estaba hablando con la profesora Abril.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Él es mi profesor de Ciencias, se llama Donatello.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Tiene novia?

-No lo sé, ¿quieres ir a preguntar?

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¿Quieres que vaya ahí y preguntarle "Hola, un gusto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Tienes novia?"?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Si tú quieres.- ella sonrió de manera divertida

-¿Es así como mi hermana mayor me ayuda? Qué ayuda.- dijo con un bufido

Fiona sonrió y le acarició el cabello de una forma dulce.

-Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa, Mikay, además, ¿qué hay de Rak?

-Rak sólo es un amigo, Rae.

-Sí, claro.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Hola, niña.- dijo una voz detrás de ella

A Fiona le dio un escalofrío y volteó rápidamente.

-Oh, entrenador Rafael, es un gusto verlo.- habló nerviosa

-¿Con quién hablabas?

Fiona volteó y no vio a su hermana por ningún lado, y después volvió a ver a Rafael.

-Con nadie, entrenador, sólo hablaba sola.- dijo nerviosa

Rafael alzó una ceja, sin ni siquiera creerle nada.

-Bueno, cómo sea, quisiera pedirte algo, ¿no te molestaría?- preguntó poniendo una mano en su nuca

-Claro que no, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó interesada

-Me gustaría que después de le escuela, podríamos salir los dos al cine, ¿te gustaría?- preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Fiona abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, ¿acaso él…?

-¿Me está invitando a una cita, entrenador?- preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña

-Se podría decir así, niña.- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¿Y qué hay de su novia, entrenador?- preguntó recordando a Mona Lisa

-Ella saldrá con unas amigas suyas a las 4, pensaba invitarte a las 7, ¿no te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no, entrenador.

-Dime Rafael, niña.- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-Dime Fiona, entrenador.

Rafael sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿nos vemos en el parque a las 7?

-Claro, ahí estaré.

Rafael se alejó de ahí, al mismo tiempo que se despedía con la mano.

-Al parecer no soy la única quien se ha enamorado.- dijo la voz de su hermana detrás suyo

-Yo no me eh enamorado, Mikay, sólo es una cita al cine, nada especial.- dijo mirando a otra parte

-Sí, claro, ¡imagina cuando Leo y Deli lo sepan!- dijo con voz malvada

-¡Imagina cuando Leo y Deli sepan que te gusta mi profe de Ciencias!- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-Okay, okay, me calló.- dijo nerviosa

-Así está mejor.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi escuela, ya casi termina mi receso.- dijo mientras se iba corriendo- ¡Adiós, Rae!

-Adiós, Mika.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_En los casilleros:_

Fiona estaba en su casillero, pronto empezaría sus clases de Kyuudo. Y en esa clase no iba a faltar.

-¡Holi, Fi!- dijo alguien abrazándola por detrás

-_"Mierda…"_- pensó enojada y volteó a ver a la chica.- Hola, Dita, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Pues yo muy bien, ¿adivina? ¡Conseguí un novio!- dijo con felicidad

-¿A sí? Qué bien.- dijo desinteresada

-¿Y adivina quién es? ¡Es el Capitán del equipo!- dijo con felicidad

-Qué bien.

De repente, una carta cayó de su casillero juntó con una hermosa rosa roja.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Dita agarrando la hoja

Fiona recogió la rosa y la olió, olía muy rico, una sonrisa se formó un su rostro.

-¡Escucha esto, Fi!- dijo con mucha emoción.

-Escuchó atenta.

Dita empezó a leer la carta.

-_**Querida Fiona:**_

_**No sé qué tienen tus ojos verdes que un poema hacen escribir a este poeta a media noche. Tal vez no sean tus ojos verdes, sino tu sonrisa, que en mis sueños siempre se encuentra presente. De lunes a domingo, ¿será acaso que me estoy realmente enamorando de ti? No lo sé, mejor se lo dejo al destino. Que sea el quien me ilumine el camino mientras tanto seguiré soñando con tus ojos verdes y dulce sonrisa.**_

_**Atentamente: Tu Admirador Secreto.**_

Dita dejó de leer y empezó a dar saltos enfrente de Fiona.

-¡Tienes un admirador secreto! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto!~- repetía con voz cantarina mientras sonreía de manera de enamorada

-¿Y?- preguntó con una ceja alzada, no admitía que eso le había llegado al alma.

-¡¿"Y"?! ¡Fiona! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Todas las chicas tienen un admirador secreto, hasta tú.- dijo con una mano en la cadera

-No seas estúpida, Fiona, ¡esto debería hacerte saltar de felicidad!

-Bueno, eso no importa, porque saldré con el entrenador.- Fiona apenas notó lo que dijo

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, Dita no lo resistió y gritó como chica enamorada.

-¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡¿El entrenador te invitó a salir?! ¡ERES LA CHICA CON MÁS SUERTE EN EL MUNDO!- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¡No… respiró…!- dijo sin aire

-¡Lo siento!- dijo soltándola

-No… pasa… nada…- dijo recuperando aire

-Cómo sea, ¡tienes un admirador secreto, y vas a salir con el entrenador! ¡Te envidió!- dijo con una risita

-Eh, claro, lo que digas.- dijo con una ceja alzada

-Te voy a ayudar.

-¿Qué?

-Te voy a ayudar a que tu cita con el entrenador se haga inolvidable. ¡Te voy a poner hermosa!

-No, gracias, Dita.

-¡Vamos, Fiona! ¡Podría ser divertido!- ella puso una carita de cachorro que le era muy difícil decirle que no

-Argh, está bien.- dijo con fastidio

-¡Sí! Después de la escuela, irás a mi casa y ahí te arreglaremos, ¿vale?

-Eh, sí, vale.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi clase de cocina, ¡chaito!- dijo antes de irse

Fiona puso su cabeza en su casillero y se pegó tres veces, después vio la rosa y la guardo en su mochila. Agarró la carta que Dita dejó en el suelo y la volvió a leer.

-Vaya, no esperaba esto en la escuela.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Cómo les irá a Fiona y Rafael? ¿Quién es Rak? ¿Donatello sabrá que Mikay está enamorada de él? ¿Quién es el admirador secreto de Fiona? ¿Cómo Dita transformara a Fiona?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y aceptó ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	11. Una disculpa, y preparándose para salir

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este capi a una amiga mía que me ayudo en una gran idea que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. ¡Gracias, Dina! **_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Keny Mittens MH__**, **__Takimara__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, **__I Love Kittens too__** por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **__Takimara__**: Yo me inspiré en Dita gracias a que tengo una amiga casi así, por eso le puse "Dita" porque a mi amiga le dicen "Dina" y me inspiré mucho en ella.**_

_**Para **__la chikis 4658__**: JAJAJAJA. ¡Vaya! Lo siento, amiga. Y me agrada más de la cuenta que sea tu escritora favorita. Muchas gracias.**_

_**Para **__prics17__**: Debo decirte que no te fijaste en algo, Mikey le dice "Shadow"; más él aún no sabe, por ahora, su nombre de "Fiona". Y la otra pregunta, de que si Fiona estaba enamorada de Rafael, bueno, la verdad no sé cómo responderte a eso. ¡Y eso que soy la escritora! Pero con lo que está haciendo Rafael, algo te dirá que pronto se enamorara de él. Probablemente…**_

_**Esperó lo disfruten. Y muchas gracias por leerlo.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una disculpa, y preparándose para salir**

Fiona se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos hacía la clase de **Kyuudo** que pronto iniciaría, ella jamás faltaría a esa clase. Salió al patio donde se haría la clase, llegó a tiempo pero chocó con alguien.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me fijé!- dijo levantándose y viendo a la persona que había tirado

-No pasa nada, tampoco yo me fijaba.

Fiona se sonrojó, ella hubiera preferido chocar con algún estudiante pero no. Ella chocó con el profesor de Kyuudo.

Leonardo.

-L-lo siento, profesor.- dijo apenada por lo que hizo

-No pasa nada, ¿ahmm…?- preguntó por su nombre

-Fiona, profesor.- dijo ayudando a levantar al profesor

-No me digas profesor, Fiona, dime nada más Leonardo, por favor.- dijo la tortuga con una sonrisa

-Está bien, Leonardo.- sonrió un poco

-Bueno, lo mejor será iniciar con la clase, ¿no crees, Fiona?- preguntó yendo hacía el campo acompañado por la chica.

-Por supuesto.

Los dos llegaron, Fiona pudo ver a algunos compañeros que ya conocía, que había visto en la cafetería, y…

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a otra parte, ahí se encontraba Ben.

Ben la miraba con una mirada triste y después miró hacia otro lado.

-Lo mejor será iniciar, ¿Fiona?- la nombrada volteó a verlo.- Ponte a lado de Benjamín, por favor.

-Diablos…- susurró cruzándose de brazos

Ella se acercó a Ben y ni siquiera lo miró, no se atrevía a mirarlo por ninguna manera.

-Bueno, ustedes ya me conocen, soy su profesor de Kyuudo, Leonardo, y hoy vamos a practicar a darle a la diana que está a su izquierda.- todos voltearon a la izquierda y ahí estaba la diana, algo alejada pero lo suficientemente cerca- Quien tenga alguna dificultad, por favor, avíseme y lo ayudare.

-Sí, profesor.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, recojan su arco y su carcaj junto con sus flechas que están en ese árbol- dijo mientras señalaba un árbol-, y empiecen, por favor.- dijo Leonardo mientras iba por su propio carcaj

Fiona vio que cerca de un árbol había un montón de carcaj de todo tipo de color, ella se acercó y recogió uno que tenía el color negro. Se acercó por donde estaba antes, agarró su arco, escogió una flecha y apuntó.

-Tranquila, Fiona, tranquila…- susurró suavemente mientras apuntaba

Ella disparó.

La flecha atravesó la diana que hasta parecía que había traspasado algo fácil.

-Bien hecho, Fiona.- le felicitó Leonardo

Ella sonrió, pero dejó de sonreír cuando otra flecha atravesó la diana al igual que ella.

Volteó hacía la persona y se impresiono cómo nunca.

-¿Dita?

Frente a ella se encontraba "Dita", pero se veía muy diferente. Tenía la piel en un tono lavanda muy ligero y algo anormal. Su pelo seguía siendo rubio dorado, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, y parecía que tenía en el cuello un tipo de flor de lirio de color negro. Ahora que lo recordaba, también la había visto con esa flor en el cuello todo el día.

"Dita" volteó y le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

-Yo no soy Dita, soy su hermana.- dijo con una sonrisa, Fiona no pudo evitar sorprenderse mucho.- Mi nombre es Artemisa, si quieres, dime Arty, mi hermana siempre me dice así.- dijo mientras disparaba otra flecha

Fiona abrió los ojos, ¿Dita tenía una hermana gemela? Bueno, si se parecía mucho a ella pero de color lavanda.

-Ahm, un gusto, Arty, yo soy Fiona.- dijo mientras disparaba una flecha

-Lo sé, Dita no deja de hablar de ti a cada hora.

-¿Dita habla sobre mí?- preguntó con sorpresa en la voz

-Sí, nunca deja de hablar de ti, al parecer mi hermana ha conseguido a su primera amiga.

-¿Primera amiga?

-Sí, Dita jamás fue social antes de la universidad, siempre se la pasaba conmigo para no sentirse sola. Ahora que ha crecido y le eh enseñado a socializar, la eh visto con muchas amigas, cómo tú.- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-Oh, no sabía eso.- dijo mientras dejaba de disparar y miraba a Arty

-Bueno, Dita apenas te conoce y no sabe cómo hablar sobre esto contigo.

-Vaya…- dijo mirando a otro lado

-Por cierto, ella me contó sobre tu cita con el entrenador, ¿es cierto eso?- preguntó con diversión

-¿Ella te lo contó? ¿No se lo dijo a alguien más?- preguntó preocupada

-No, sólo a mí.- le respondió tranquilizándola

-Uf, que bueno.- habló calmada

Fiona miró disimuladamente a Ben, él trataba con mucho esfuerzo atinarle a la diana, pero no podía. Ella soltó una risita por el esfuerzo que hacía el chico.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó acercándose

Ben la miró y se sonrojó un poco por ser descubierto por la hermosa pelinegra.

-B-bueno, yo ya sé cómo hacerlo.- dijo nervioso

-¿A sí? Demuéstralo, muñeco.- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Ben se sonrojó más ante el guiño de la chica y el pequeño apodo, pero se calmó; agarró una flecha y la apuntó a la diana, pero al lanzarla no le pudo atinar.

Fiona rió un poco ante la falla del chico.

-Oh, vamos, Fiona, cómo si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor.- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Ella sonrió, y sin despegar la vista, agarró una flecha y la lanzó sin ni siquiera mirar. Ben se quedó con la boca abierta, ella le había atinado en el centro.

-Está bien, me equivoqué.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Fiona sonrió, después se acomodó un poco los lentes que, ni siquiera, se los había quitado en todo el día.

-Lo siento.- dijo la chica en un susurro pequeño

-¿Qué?

-Qué lo siento mucho, Ben, lo de la clase de Matemáticas.- dijo mirando a otro lado

-No pasa nada, Fiona, de verdad.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Fiona sonrió un poco, y decidió enseñarle a Ben a cómo lanzar una flecha.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_Poco después:_

Fiona caminaba a lado de Ben con mucha tranquilidad, ambos hablando de cosas incoherentes, hasta que Fiona salió con lo de la cita con el entrenador.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?- preguntó sorprendido

-No, aunque no lo creas, tengo una cita con el entrenador.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Él te gusta?

-No, yo sé que sólo es una cita de estudiante-profesor, algo simple.- dijo con confianza

-¿Y Dita te va a convertir en una chica?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-¡Qué gracioso, Ben!- dijo mientras le pegaba amistosamente en el hombro

-Sólo bromeaba, mujer.- dijo divertido

-¡Fiona!

-Y hablando de la reina de Roma.- dijo Fiona al ver a Dita venir corriendo hacía ellos

-¡Fiona! ¡Fiona! ¡Fiona! ¡Fiona! ¡Fiona! ¡Fiona!- repetía dando saltos frente a los dos chicos

-Hola, Dita.- le saludó Ben

Ella dejó de saltar y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡AYYYY! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- exclamó adolorido mientras se tocaba la mejilla

-Es mi manera de saludarte, Benny.- dijo con una sonrisita

Fiona empezó a reírse del dolor del castaño, al parecer hasta le había dejado una marca muy fuerte.

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?!- preguntó enojado

-Tengo mis razones para reírme, _Benny_~.- dijo con un suave ronroneo

-Cállate, Fiona.- dijo enojado

-Bueno, Fi, es momento de irnos a mi casa para ir a prepararte.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oigan, ¿puedo ir? No quiero estar aburrido en mi casa.- dijo mientras veía a las dos chicas

-A mí no me molesta, ¿y a ti, Dita?- preguntó la pelinegra mirando a la de piel azul

-Para nada, vamos.

Antes de que pudiera caminar, una mano la sujetó del hombro. Fiona se detuvo, volteó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Mikey?- preguntó sorprendida al ver a su profesor

-Hola.- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Profesor Mikey!- dijo Dita mientras abrazaba a la tortuga

-Hola, Dita, ¿cómo te va?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, profe.- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Felices por qué las clases ya acabaron?- preguntó Mikey mirando a Ben

-Sí, profe, Fi y Benny iremos a mi casa.- respondió Dita con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué van a hacer ahí?- preguntó interesado sin ni siquiera notar que llamo a _Shadow_ "Fi"

-¡Vamos a ir a mi casa porque…!

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Fiona y Ben le taparon la boca, Dita se calló y miró a sus amigos con mucha confusión, al igual que Mikey.

-Iremos a hacer un trabajo de ciencias, Mikey, eh, por eso vamos a la casa de Dita.- respondió Fiona mientras miraba a Mikey

-Oh, bueno, qué se diviertan.- Mikey le dio una sonrisa a Fiona y ella le correspondió.- Adiós.- dijo antes de irse

-Adiós, Mikey.

Fiona y Ben destaparon a la joven, ella los miró molesta.

-¡¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?!- preguntó enojada- ¡Sólo quería comentarle al profesor que iremos a mi casa para…!- Dita se detuvo mientras miraba a Fiona

Ella no despegaba la vista por donde se había ido Mikey, parecía que ni parpadearía si pasaba una mosca cerca de ella.

-¿Fiona?- preguntó Ben, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sí, Ben?- ella miró a otra parte

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Dita con un tono de preocupación

-Sí, estoy bien, lo mejor será ir a tu casa, Dita.- dijo mientras miraba a otra parte- Sólo déjenme hacer una llamada.

Ambos asintieron.

Fiona sacó su celular y marcó a un número.

-¡Leo! Tengo que decirte que no iré a casa hasta la noche… Es que saldré con un amigo, Leo… ¡No! ¡Por Dios! ¡No es con Agosto!- Ben y Dita alzaron una ceja.-… Ajá… Ajá… Dile a papá que llegare tarde porque saldré con un amigo… ¡No sé, Leo! ¡Dile que saldré con Agosto! Tú sabes que confía en él… Está bien… Saludos a la cabeza hueca, a cerebrito, a Agosto, y Rak… Adiós, Leo.- y ella colgó

Fiona alzó una ceja ante la mirada sorprendida de Dita y Ben, quien no dejaban de mirarla con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a una chica hablar por teléfono?- preguntó con una mano en la cadera

Ben y Dita se miraron por un segundo y alzaron los hombros, pero no dijeron nada. Y fueron a su siguiente destino: la casa de Dita.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Por qué Dita no contó sobre su hermana? ¿Cómo le irá Fiona? ¿Cómo Dita transformara a Fiona? ¿Ben se reirá de ella si la disfraza cómo princesa?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y aceptó ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	12. La transformación, e iniciando una cita

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__prics17__**, **__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, **__Keny Mittens MH__**, **__Takimara__**, **__I Love Kittens too__** por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **__Takimara__**: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! XD Okay, okay, si creé alguna pelea por 10 segundos, lo siento (lo dice con una pequeñita gotita). Pero, la verdad, te envidio, creo que me hubiera encantado tener algún hermano o hermana, pero tengo a mi mejor amiga que siempre me trata cómo a su hermana menor, y no me molesta. Y gracias, no por la pelea, por tu comentario.**_

_**Para **__la chikis 4658__**: Sí, cómo siempre leo antes de publicar, también yo me reí por la escena que puse. =D**_

_**¡Esperó lo disfruten muchiooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La transformación, e iniciando una cita**

Fiona, Ben y Dita caminaban de lo más tranquilo hacia la casa de la rubia. Hablaban de cosas diferentes pero, al mismo tiempo, interesantes.

-Entonces, respondan, ¿quién es mejor? ¿El profesor Leonardo o la maestra Mona Lisa?

Sí, muy interesantes.

-Pues yo creo que el profesor más mejor es Leonardo.- Fiona respondió con una sonrisa

-¿O acaso no será el entrenador?- preguntó Ben con una sonrisa coqueta

Fiona se sonrojó pero le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Ben.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- exclamó molesta

Ben y Dita se empezaron a reír ante el sonrojo de la joven pelinegra, ella miró a otra parte.

-Llegamos.- habló Dita aún con la sonrisa

Fiona y Ben abrieron las bocas hasta China al ver la casa de Dita.

La casa de la chica parecía un gran castillo, literalmente, de color blanco cómo el color de una perla, los techos de un color rojizo con un toque de color café. Tenía más de un montón de ventanas, hasta probablemente tenía más de una habitación, eso lo apostaban. La puerta era de un color café muy oscuro, tenía un gran patio donde podría caber más de una persona.

-¿Aquí vives?- preguntó Ben sin creerlo

-Sí, espero no les moleste este "tipo" de vida que llevó.- Dita habló apenada

-¿Eres rica?- preguntó Fiona viéndola

-Sí, mi mami es una de las mejores arquitectas de todo el mundo, y mi papi es el mejor ejecutivo de toda Nueva York, bueno, por eso el "castillo".- dijo con una sonrisa

Fiona puso su mano en la barbilla de Ben, y Ben puso su mano en la barbilla de Fiona, ambos subieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo.

-Admito que estoy muy impresionada, Dita.

-Gracias, Benny.

Los tres chicos entraron al jardín primero, cruzaron la puerta y Fiona y Ben abrieron los ojos. Nunca pensaron que en el interior era mucho mejor.

La casa, por dentro, era completamente genial. Completamente genial que ni tenían ninguna palabra para describirlo, pero podían decir que era muy parecida a la casa de un gran ricachón, casi parecido al de Bruce Wayne.

-Vaya, me siento en la casa de Shakira.- dijo Ben mirando a todos lados

-¿Tú te sientes así? Yo me siento en la casa Bill Gates.- Fiona miró al castaño

-¿Tanto?

-Bienvenidos, jovencitos.- dijo una voz femenina

Los tres chicos voltearon y se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de piel azul claro, pelo castaño, ojos color amarillo, usaba un hermoso vestido rojo junto con unos tacones negros.

-Hola, mamá.- saludó Dita con algo de enojo en la voz

-Hola, hija mía. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- preguntó la mujer mirando a los dos jóvenes

-Ellos son mis amigos, ella es Fiona- dijo mientras señalaba a Fiona- y él es Ben.- dijo mientras miraba a Ben

-Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Arabela, la madre de Dita.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Un gusto conocerla, señora Vásquez.- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos, mamá.- habló Dita, ya estuvo en silencio por un buen rato.- Vamos a mi habitación, chicos.

Dita agarró a cada uno del brazo y los jaló hacía las escaleras, alejándose de la mujer.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_En la habitación de Dita:_

¿Se acuerdan cuando pensaron que la casa los había dejado con la boca abierta? Bueno, se equivocaron.

La habitación de la joven rubia era completamente asombrosa, tenía más de una consola de videojuegos y posters de artistas famosos en cada parte de la habitación, la cama la tenía demasiado grande para una sola persona, la habitación estaba decorada de un color azul demasiado oscuro junto con un toque de blanco. Tenía una gran ventana donde se podía ver hasta el Edificio Empire State.

-Dios mío, Dita, no pensé que eras demasiado rica.- dijo Fiona con gran sorpresa en la voz.

-Supongo que gracias, Fi.- habló con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, venimos aquí por una buena razón: Volver a Fiona una hermosa flor.

-¿Y si mejor jugamos los juegos?- preguntó Fiona con emoción viendo las consolas

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos a ponerte hermosa!- exclamó feliz mientras agarraba a Fiona y la metía a un GRAN closet de ropa.

-Dime qué no tienes aquí un vestido rosa…

-No, no me gusta el rosa, en realidad.- Fiona la vio con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Qué?

-Ah, nada, sólo hay que apurarnos.

Dita sonrió y cerró la puerta del closet.

Durante todo el día, Ben escuchaba los griteríos de Fiona de que "_¡No! ¡Jamás usare un color rosa!_" o "_¡Odio los tacones! ¡Ni siquiera se usarlos!_", al menos admitía que Fiona gritaba cómo si estuviera en un partido de futbol. Y mientras gritaba la chica, Ben, para no escuchar tanto griterío, agarró una revista que decía "_**Mil y un maneras de entender a una chica (incluida la manera para salvarte si alguna mujer te quiere matar)**_"

-¡Listo!- exclamó Dita con una sonrisa. Ben se sorprendió, el cabello de Dita estaba muy revuelto y algo enredado. Al notar la mirada del chico, ella dijo rápidamente.- No preguntes.

Ben asintió y miró hacia la puerta del closet.

-¡Ya está lista!- la chica hace una señal- ¡Sal por favor, Fiona!

Detrás del closet se escuchó un suspiro.

-¡Voy!

Fiona sale con la cabeza agachada. Ben, por alguna razón, se sonrojó por ver a su amiga muy femenina y, sobretodo, hermosa.

-¿Y cómo me veo?- dice con mucha desgana al ver la mirada de Ben

Ella tenía puestos unos pantalones color gris un poco ajustados, un cinturón negro con pequeñas puntas de metal dándole un toque rebelde. Una camisa de tirantes negra, junto con una camisa **crop tees** con un dibujo del símbolo de "**NO FUMAR**" y de tirantes cortados. Junto con unas botas negras.

-Te ves hermosa, Fiona.- dice con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Supongo que gracias, Ben.- ella le sonrió

-Bueno, pero no hemos terminado.- habló Dita entrando al closet.

Fiona y Ben se miraron por un segundo, no entendían a lo que quería decir Dita. La joven de piel azul volvió y tenía en sus manos una chaqueta de cuero.

-Vaya, esta genial, ¿pero por qué necesito una chaqueta?- preguntó Fiona con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, eso termina con el toque de rebelde.- Dita le guiñó el ojo

Fiona sonrió y agarró la chaqueta, se la puso y se vio en el espejo de la casa de la chica.

-Me veo sexy.- habló con voz sensual

Dita rió con algunas carcajadas, pero Ben se sonrojó más.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Fi, cuando tu cita termine, tienes que venir a mi casa y te daré tu ropa, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, Dita, ¿te quedaras, Ben?- preguntó Fiona mirando al castaño

-No, lo siento, pero mi hermano debe estar muy preocupado por mí.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó Dita

-Así es, mis padres salieron a un viaje de negocios y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos en nuestra casa, ¡hay que hacer fiesta!- él alzó los brazos mientras miraba al techo

Las dos chicas rieron ante lo que dijo su amigo.

-Bueno, me voy, adiós, chicas.- dijo Ben despidiéndose y se fue.

-¡Dios! ¡Mira qué hora es!- exclamó Dita mirando hacía un reloj

Fiona miró al reloj que marcaba las 6:59 p.m., ella se alarmó y se fue corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano y le gritaba a Dita un gracias por la ayuda.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_En el parque:_

Fiona se encontraba buscando a su entrenador, sabía que debió haberle preguntado en que parte se verían.

-¿Fiona?

Fiona volteó y se encontró con su entrenador, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su entrenador se veía muy… sexy.

Él traía unos pantalones negros de cuero, una camiseta roja que dejaban ver muy bien sus bíceps, una chaqueta negra sin mangas que dejaban ver sus fuertes brazos, y unos simples tenis.

-Hey.

-Hola.

Rafael miró a otro lado, parecía algo nervioso.

-Esto es para ti.

Sacó de su chaqueta una hermosa rosa roja, claramente sin espinas, Fiona la sostuvo y la puso en su nariz para olerla.

-Muchas gracias, Rafa.- le dijo con un ligero sonrojo

-No hay de qué.- Rafa miró de arriba para abajo a la joven adolescente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.- Te ves muy bien, Fiona.

-Gracias.- ella le dedico una sonrisa

Rafael le correspondió.

La chica miró a su rosa y la puso en su cabello, sólo que arrancó un poco el tallo para que no le incomodara.

Fiona se acercó a su entrenador y lo tomó de la mano, Rafa se sobresaltó un poco y miró a la chica.

-¿Vamos o no?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

Rafael sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar sin ninguna prisa.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

Lo primero que hicieron, fue caminar por el parque (aun de la mano) un rato y platicaban de lo que fuera.

-¿Tienes algún carro o algo?- preguntó mirándolo

Rafael asintió con suavidad.

-Tengo una motocicleta esperándonos afuera para ir al cine.

La joven abrió los ojos y después esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Amó las motocicletas!- ella exclamó con mucha emoción

Rafael se sorprendió y le sonrió, corrió junto con la chica a buscar su moto. Cuando la encontraron, Fiona abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Es una **_Moto Suzuki Hayabusa GSX 1300 R_?**!- preguntó completamente sorprendida hasta los huesos.- Lo que yo sé, nunca una moto de serie había superado los 180 CV. ¡La _Hayabusa 1300_ viene preparada para salir como un disparo! ¡Tiene un motor de 4T, 4cil! Tiene una potencia máxima, ya fue declarada, por cierto, de unos 197 CV. Y para máximo un declarado de 15,7 kgm. Tiene un chasis tipo de doble viga de aluminio. Tiene un lanzamiento de unos 24,2º, de avance tiene 97 mm. ¡Su potencia máxima es de 181 CV a 9.820, y su velocidad máxima es de 287 km/h…!

Fiona detuvo su explicación a ver la cara de puro asombro de Rafael al escucharla hablar de la moto.

-Eh… quiero decir… es la más rápida del mundo.

-¿Sabes sobre motos?- preguntó aun con asombro

-Bueno, sí, je, es que amó las motos.- dijo nerviosa

Rafael sonrió de manera dulce y se subió a la moto.

-¿Vienes?

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Fiona, se subió lo más rápido posible. Agarró a su profesor por el abdomen y puso su rostro cerca de su cuello.

-Esto es muy genial.- ella le susurró cerca de su oreja

Rafael se sonrojó un poco y arrancó. La chica tuvo que agarrarse más de Rafael, ambos se sonrojaron pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Qué sucederá en la cita de Rafael y Fiona? ¿Cómo les irá a los dos? ¿El padre de Fiona sabrá que ella salió a una cita con su profesor? ¿Quién es el hermano de Ben?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y aceptó ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	13. Interrumpidos, y fingiendo ser Fiona

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__I Love Kittens too__**,**_ _la chikis 4658__**, y a **__ Erika. Ixchel** por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **Erika. Ixchel__**: Probablemente si aparezca, más no estoy MUY segura.**_

_**¡Esperó lo disfruten mucho!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Interrumpidos, y fingiendo ser Fiona**

Rafael y Fiona habían ido al cine cómo habían dicho, pero sólo había películas románticas y una de terror, ambos escogieron la de terror. Rafa se había sorprendido cuando ella, al momento de ver las carteleras, le dijo que odiaba las películas de romance, que preferiría la de terror, él estuvo muy de acuerdo con la chica. Ambos habían escogido ir a ver **El Conjuro**, compraron unas palomitas y dos refrescos. Tan sólo estaban a punto de entrar pero un grito de un hombre detuvo a Rafael.

-¡Rafael! ¡Rafael!

Los dos voltearon y se encontraron con un hombre de la estatura y complexión parecida a la de Rafael, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Vestía de un pantalón de deportes, una camisa roja y unos tenis. Hasta tenía unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos.

-Oh, no…- Rafa susurró girando los ojos al cielo

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Fiona, ella apostaba a que ya lo había visto en alguna parte.

-¿Conoces al conserje?- preguntó mirándola con tranquilidad

-Creo que sí, ¿se llamaba Casey, no?

-Pues, algo me dice que lo vas a conocer pronto.- él giró su cuerpo y agarró a Fiona por los hombros.- O tal vez no, muévete.

Fiona lo miró sorprendida cuando la tortuga empezó a empujarla para alejarse.

-¡Rafael! ¡Asqueroso mutante de la basura! ¡Detente!- exclamó Casey al notar que Rafael quería alejarse

-¿No cree que deberíamos detenernos?- preguntó Fiona mirándolo de reojo

-Te lo recomiendo, no lo hagas.- respondió cogiéndole la mano

Ambos tan sólo voltearon y en frente se encontraron con Casey, quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te pasa, tortuga estúpida? ¿Por qué…?

Casey miró con los ojos abiertos a Fiona, después miró a Rafael y volvió a ver Fiona.

-¿Quién es la lindura qué te acompaña?- preguntó con coquetería

Fiona alzó una ceja y Rafael gruñó un poco. Y Casey miraba a Rafael con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a responder?

-Casey, ella es Fiona- dijo Rafael mirando a la chica.-, Fiona, él es Casey.

-Supongo que es un gusto conocerlo, señor Jones.- dijo mirando a otro lado

-No me digas "señor Jones", Fiona, dime sólo Casey.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿Okay…?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿Qué estás haciendo con esta hermosura, viejo?- preguntó mirando a Rafa

-Invite a Fiona a salir al cine para que no se sintiera sola, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándola

Fiona entendió lo que quería hacer su entrenador y asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno, espero no te sientas tan sola con este tipo, Finita.

-¿Finita? ¿Acaso piensas que soy "fina"?- preguntó con una ceja alzada y con el ceño fruncido

-No estoy…

Fiona le entregó su comida a Rafael y agarró a Casey por la muñeca, él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para actuar, y lo lanzó a las sillas (bueno para él que eran suaves).

Rafael tenía abierto los ojos como platos, Casey tenía la mirada completamente perdida y parecía que tenía unas estrellitas arriba de su cabeza, y Fiona tenía una sonrisa triunfante. Ella se acercó y levantó a Casey por la camisa.

-No me vuelvas a decir "Finita", ¿entendiste?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo enojada.

-¡E-está bien!- prometió Casey con algo de nerviosismo

Fiona soltó a Casey y ella miró a Rafael, él abrió un poco más los ojos. Se acercó y agarro su refresco, le dio un sorbo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla. El entrenador no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Fiona se alejó de ahí y fue a la sala, Rafa miró a Casey y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Dios, amigo! ¡Esa chica tiene mucha fuerza!- exclamó completamente sorprendido

-Lo sé.- dijo mirándolo y después miró hacia donde se había ido Fiona.- Y es muy hermosa.

-¿Hermosa?- preguntó Casey sin entender. Y durante un segundo de pensar, por fin se le prendió el foco.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí!- exclamó con una sonrisa malvada.

Rafael se sonrojó al notar lo que hizo. El hombre aún tenía su sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué me miras, idiota?- preguntó con irritación

-¿Estás seguro que esto es para que ella no se sintiera sola?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados

Rafael miró a otro lado y frunció el ceño.

-Estoy en una cita con ella…- susurró pero Casey pudo escucharlo

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ya tienes una novia que va al mismo trabajo que tú y has estado con ella más de un año! ¿Y estas engañándola con ella? La verdad, no me esperaba de esto de ti, amigo.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo en ella que me hace olvidar a Mona.- él puso una mano en su nuca mientras miraba al piso.- Y ni siquiera sé porque.

-Te has enamorado- Casey meditó lo que dijo y agregó- otra vez. Y sobre todo, se trata esta vez de una estudiante, ¿acaso te gustan las jóvenes?- preguntó Casey con una ceja alzada y con su sonrisa aun puesta en su rostro.- ¡Primero Ninjara! ¡Después Mona! ¡Y ahora ella!

Rafael lo miró con enojo mientras fruncía mucho el ceño.

-Cállate, Casey.- le dijo con molestia

-Te prometo no decirle a nadie.- dijo Casey de repente

-¿En serio?- preguntó sin creerlo

-Ajá, además, tú serás a quien maten dos mujeres, no a mí.- dijo con burla

Rafael no lo había pensado jamás en su vida, pero Casey tenía razón. Sí Mona y Fiona se enteraran, ambas lo matarían sin ninguna piedad.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero tienes razón.- dijo sin poder creer lo que decía

-Ya lo sé, viejo, supongo que lo mejor sería dejar a tu amiga.

Rafael volteó y vio a Fiona, la chica lo esperaba pacientemente en una mesa, de repente, cómo si el destino fuera muy cruel con él, su cabello empezó a moverse de una manera tan sensual que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¡y para bastar! También una gran luz ilumino cerca de ella y la hizo parecer un ángel.

-¿Sabes? Lo mejor será desearte mucha suerte.- dijo el humano al ver el gran "show" que salió de repente

-Supongo que gracias.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la chica sin olvidar despedirse de Casey

Fiona, al ver que se acercaba Rafael, le dio una sonrisa tierna y Rafa no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Rafael se calmó y tomó la mano de la pelinegra, ella se sonrojó pero le sonrió. Y ambos entraron a ver la película.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_En la casa de Fiona:_

La casa de Fiona no estaba del todo tranquila por las personas que se encontraban ahí: Mikeyla y Deliliah se encontraban jugando los videojuegos de Fiona, Leo se encontraba cerca de la sala practicando con una katana que sólo Dios sabe dónde consiguió y, sorpresivamente, se encontraba Agosto en el sillón leyendo una revista de un título demasiado peculiar: "_**Cómo entender a tus amigas quienes son unas chicas 'diferentes'; escrito por el vagabundo de la esquina.**_"

-¿Qué lees, Agosto?- preguntó Deli interesada

-Una revista que conseguí en la esquina hace una hora.- le respondió con una sonrisa

Deli se sonrojó cómo un tomate al ver la sonrisa del chico, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-¡GANE!- exclamó Mikay cuando su hermana había dejado de jugar

Deli, aun con el rostro rojo, miró a su hermana y después a la pantalla que decía: **¡Ganó Jugador 1!**

-¡Demonios!- exclamó con enojo

-¡Oh, Deli! ¡Eso te pasa por estar concentrada en cierto pelirrojo!- le dijo sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo

La castaña se puso mucho más roja y miró hacia donde estaba Agosto, bueno para ella que no estaba ahí.

-¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR, MIKEYLA ÁNGELA JOYCE!- exclamó con mucha ira mientras una vena aparecía en su cabeza

-Mami…- susurró con miedo

Mikay sintió que el corazón se le iba y salió corriendo dejando un camino de humo. Deliliah abrió los ojos y corrió hacía la chica.

-_¡VEN ACÁ, MIKEYLA! ¡ESTO NO TE DOLERÁ MUCHO! ¡TE DOLERÁ HASTA QUE MUERAS!_

-_¡LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡UNA LOCA ME ESTÁ PERSIGUIENDO!_- se escuchó el grito de puro terror de la rubia

Leo abrió los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. Pensó en ir a ayudar a su hermana menor pero de repente el celular sonó.

-¡Te ayudare después de que conteste!- le gritó para que pudiera escucharla

-_¡LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEJA EL MALDITO TELÉFONO Y AYÚDAME!_

Leo sonrió y contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola, hija._

A Leo le dio un horrible escalofrió ¡era su padre!

-H-hola, papá.- tartamudeó completamente nerviosa

-_¿Podrías pasarme a tu hermana, hija?_- preguntó su padre al otro lado de la línea

-¿Cuál de todas? Tengo tres.

-_A Rachel._

Leo casi se la va el mundo encima ¡quiere hablar con Rae! ¡Si no le contestaba, estaba muerta!

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar el ruido de algo romperse en la cocina.

-¿A Rae? Es que ella salió, papá.

-_¿Salió? Lo dudó mucho, hija, le dije que no saliera, yo sé que ella está ahí, pásamela, por favor._

A la chica le dio de repente un increíble ataque de histeria ¡no sabía que hacer! Entonces, como si fuera el fin del mundo, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Voy por ella, papá!

-_Está bien._

Leo dejó el teléfono y fingió dar unos pasos algo lejanos, después lo volvió a hacer, agarró el teléfono y trató de imitar la voz de Rae.

-¿Hola?- preguntó fingiendo ser su hermana

-_Hola, Rachel._

-_"¡Por Selena Gómez! ¡Me creyó!"_- pensó la chica sin poder creerlo

-¿Qué paso?

-_Rachel, quiero que vayas mañana por la mañana al edificio "__**R.E.D**__" para ir a recoger unos papeles, ¿podrás hacerlo?_

-Claro, ¿pero qué hay de mi escuela?

-_Esos papeles son más importantes que la escuela, Rachel, ¿entendiste?_- preguntó con mucha seriedad

-Sí, padre.

-_Esa es mi __**Shadow**__._- a Leo le dio un escalofrió pero también la dejo consternada.- _Te veo después. Adiós._

-Adiós.

Leo colgó y quedo pensativa, ¿por qué le dijo "Shadow"?

Ella volteó al escuchar un fuertísimo golpe cerca de los baños.

-_"¡Mikeyla!"_- pensó preocupada antes de ir corriendo a rescatar a su hermana menor.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Casey guardara el secreto? ¿Por qué el padre de Fiona quiere que ella vaya por unos papeles? ¿Mikeyla seguirá viva?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y aceptó ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	14. Beso bajo la lluvia

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__prics17__**, **__Erika. Ixchel__**, **__Keny Mittens MH__**, **__Takimara__**, **__** y a **__Emily Matt __**por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **__**: Ninjara, pues, es un personaje de las tortugas pero de Archie Comics. Y según lo que se, es una de las novias de Rafael.**_

_**¡Esperó lo disfruten mucho!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Beso bajo la lluvia**

Después del cine, Fiona había propuesto ir a un Karaoke. Aunque Rafael había dicho que no ya que él no sabía cantar, a Fiona le dio algo de risa lo que había dicho pero aun así, sólo Dios sabe, lo convenció y fueron ahí.

Fueron a un Karaoke cerca de una Plaza, era un Karaoke pequeño pero completamente lindo y tranquilo.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en frente, Fiona observaba a todos lados y Rafa la observaba con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡Hay que cantar, Rafael!- dijo de repente agarrándolo de la mano.

-¿Qué? Ya te dije que yo no sé cantar, Fiona.- dijo con algo de nerviosismo

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido!- dijo con una sonrisa que, mágicamente, lo convenció.

-Ok, está bien.- dijo con un poco nerviosismo.

-¡Sí!- dijo con felicidad mientras lo jalaba al escenario.

Poco después, ambos ya estuvieron en el escenario. Rafa estaba más que nervioso, Fiona, al notar los nervios de la tortuga, lo tomó de la mano y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Tranquilo, Rafa. Algo me dice que esta canción te va encantar.- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Él sonrió un poco y la música empezó a sonar, pero aún pudo sentir la mano de Fiona en la suya, por lo cual lo relajo un poco. Dio un suspiro antes de empezar a cantar.

**Rafael: **_Que ibas a estar a mi lado, que tú y yo pegamos  
Si  
Mi horóscopo me lo dijo  
_**  
Fiona: **_Tu signo y el mío combinan perfecto  
Si_  
**Rafael:**_El horóscopo me lo dijo  
_**  
Rafael:**_ No necesito que me compruebes más nada _  
**Fiona: **_La gente ya no se puede no equivocar_**  
Ambos: **_Prepárate que yo voy hacía ti con todas las de ganar  
_**  
Ambos: **_El horóscopo dice_  
**Rafael:** _Que voy a estar a tu lado_  
**Ambos: **_El horóscopo dice_  
**Fiona: **_Que vamos a estar enamorados_

Ambos se miraron un segundo y no pudieron evitar soltar una sonrisa, las mejillas de Fiona estaban algo rojas. Y Rafa no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Y esta vez, empezó a cantar con más ganas para que Fiona se impresionara de él. Y lo hizo.

**Rafael: **_El horóscopo me dijo cuándo, cómo y dónde te daré el primer beso.  
También me dijo que no te negaría que te llevaría a otro universo. Que habría química, perfecta vibra, explosiva entre sagitario y libra. Me dijo que iba a ser un día soleado, que íbamos a pasear en un carro descapotado._

La sorpresa de Fiona no tardó en llegar, y pensó en molestar un poco a su entrenador. Así que, ella empezó a bailar de manera tan sensual, al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas y recibía más de una mirada por parte de los hombres. Rafael también había notado su baile y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo cómo un tomate. Pero dejó de fijarse en su movimiento de cadera y siguió cantando.

_Tú y yo comiendo helados juntos, acaramelados _(Él la miró y le guiñó un ojo)_  
Sin preocupaciones, relajados_ (Ella se fijó y sonrió)_  
El destino tiene todo arreglado.  
_  
_Que vas a estar a mi lado, que tú y yo pegamos  
Si  
Mi horóscopo me lo dijo  
_  
**Fiona:** _Tu signo y el mío combinan perfecto  
Si_  
**Rafael:** _El horóscopo me lo dijo  
_  
**Rafael:** _No necesito que me compruebes más nada_  
**Fiona:** _La gente ya no se puede no equivocar_  
**Ambos:** _Prepárate que yo voy hacía ti con todas las de ganar  
_  
**Ambos:** _El horóscopo dice_  
**Rafael:** _Que voy a estar a tu lado  
_**Ambos:** _El horóscopo dice_  
**Fiona:** _Que vamos a estar enamorados_

**Rafael:** _Que de viejitos viviremos tomando sol en la arena  
Yo tu príncipe y tú la doncella.  
Seré tu ascendente y descendente todas las noches en vela._

**Fiona:** _No hace falta que sea de noche pa' que hablen las estrellas  
_**Rafael:** _Si está a mi lado la más bella.  
Cuando el mapa celestial dibuje nuestros nombres, pediré aparcar amedritos de tu escote.  
Desde ahí contemplar aunque ya no sea humano a mi libra especial como buen sagitariano._

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, Fiona y Rafa se vieron por un segundo y después sonrieron. Rafa volvió a tomar su mano y la alzó, ella no abrió los ojos pero aun así sonrió un poco.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_Poco después:_

Ambos se encontraban caminando por el estacionamiento hacía la motocicleta de Rafael, ambos caminaban con las manos agarradas y tarareando la canción que ambos habían cantado.

-Admito que eso fue divertido, Fiona.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije, amigo.- ella sonrió satisfecha

Fiona se detuvo por un segundo y Rafa la miró preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Fiona?- preguntó

-¿Esto es correcto?- preguntó con algo de duda.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sin entenderla

-Esto.- ella notó que Rafael aun no entendía, así que miró a otro lado y después volvió a hablar.- Nosotros.

Rafa abrió los ojos, la verdad, él tampoco sabía si esto era correcto. ¿Un maestro y una estudiante? ¿Acaso esto era correcto? Ambos sabían que recibirían miradas completamente en desacuerdo ante lo que estaban intentando. Se miraron por un segundo, ellos sabían perfectamente que eran de diferentes edades: Rafael era mucho mayor que Fiona y Fiona era mucho menor que Rafael, pero ¿cada quién sus gustos, no?

-No lo sé, Fiona.- respondió mientras le tocaba suavemente las mejillas.- Espera, ¿acaso dijiste un "nosotros"?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo

-Pues sí, ¿acaso no somos algo?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-No lo sé, hermosa.- dijo mientras ponía suavemente su frente en la de ella, Fiona no hizo ningún movimiento y cerró los ojos.

De repente, la pelinegra sintió algo mojado en su brazo. Ella miró hacia arriba y notó que estaba a punto de llover.

-Va a llover…- dijo tranquilamente sin apartar su vista

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?- preguntó interesado

-Amo la lluvia.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, después Fiona tomó la mano de Rafael y lo jaló hacía la motocicleta. Rafa tenía mirada algo perdida y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Cuando llegaron a la motocicleta, Fiona se sentó en ella y observó la lluvia con felicidad, Rafa sólo la observaba.

-Oye, Rafa, ¿nunca te has…?

Fiona abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida cuando sintió algo en sus labios, algo completamente delicioso y suave.

Los labios de Rafael.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre separarse, golpearlo y fingir que el beso jamás paso o…

Fiona puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rafael y se acercó más. Rafael sujetó su cintura y la acercó más.

Fiona se separó y le sonrió levemente, él correspondió la sonrisa y volvió hacía sus labios pero Fiona puso su mano antes de que pudiera besarla.

-Técnicamente, este es mi primer beso, Rafael.- dijo con brillo en los ojos.

-Técnicamente, este es el mejor beso que he probado.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella volvió a sonreír y ambos siguieron con el beso. Aunque ambos estaban completamente mojados, eso no impidió que detuvieran el beso. Uno que reflejaba que aunque se correspondían, también traería más de un problema en el futuro.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_Después:_

Fiona y Rafael se encontraban en la motocicleta del de rojo y con dirección a la casa de Dita, ya que la rubia tenía la ropa de la pelinegra y después Fiona iría a su casa.

Ambos aún no podían olvidar ese rico beso que se habían dado, el beso que anunció una nueva relación.

-¿Aquí es, no?- preguntó Rafa completamente sorprendido ante la gran casa de Dita.

-Así es.- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la moto y veía a Rafael.- Bueno, admito que fue divertido, Rafael.- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Digo lo mismo, Fiona.- él le sonrió

Fiona dio la vuelta pero la mano de Rafa se lo impidió, ella volteó y Rafael la jaló por un beso nuevo.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y después empezó a corresponderlo. La ojiverde se separó y le dio una última sonrisa antes de irse a la casa de Dita.

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, Dita abrió la puerta y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa completamente feliz. Fiona alzó una ceja

-No… puedo… creerlo- dijo con felicidad

-¿Qué no puedes creer, Dita?- preguntó curiosa

-¡TE VI BESÁNDOLO!- gritó ella con mucha felicidad

-¿Y?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-¡Créeme, Fiona! Me pregunto si tú me entenderás algún día.- dijo con algo de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tú dijiste "algún día".- ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, aquí tienes tu ropa.- dijo mientras le tendía su ropa en las manos.- De nada. Puedes quedarte con la ropa, tómalo como un regalo de amigas.- ella la sonrió de manera dulce.

-¿Amigas?

-Claro, ¿o no lo somos?

Fiona sonrió y después abrazó a Dita, la rubia se sorprendió pero aun así le correspondió.

-Claro que somos amigas, pitufa.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Dita no pudo evitar reír y después se despidió de Fiona, ella se sintió bien en decirle que Dita y ella eran amigas. Y lo eran.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_En la casa de Fiona:_

Cuando entró, ella pensó que Leo la recibiría con un gran regaño, Mikeyla con bromas y Deli con un "¿Cómo te fue?". Pero fue diferente, bueno, muy diferente.

Sus hermanas se encontraban en el sillón: Leo le dio unas cuantas bromas sobre su cita, Mikeyla, quien tenía un ojo morado y un fuerte moretón en la mejilla, fue quien le pregunto el "¿Cómo te fue?", y Deli empezó a regañarla por llegar tarde. Admitía que eso se sintió muy raro.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué todas actúan cómo locas?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Golpee a Mikeyla.- respondió Deli mirando el televisor.

-Siento que vuelo…- dijo con una sonrisa Mikeyla, al parecer el golpe la dejo algo mareada.

-Yo te extrañé, hermosita.- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Cállate, Leo.- dijo con molestia

-No, preciosita.- ella le lanzó un beso

Fiona frunció el ceño, se acercó al sillón y se sentó en las piernas de Leo y puso sus piernas en el regazo de Mikeyla.

-La verdad, ¿qué paso aquí?

-Ya te respondimos, Rae.- dijo Deli cruzándose de brazos

Fiona giró los ojos y se acostó en el pecho de su hermana mayor. Leo no sabía si decirle sobre el mensaje a Fiona, pero decidió hacerlo.

-¿Rae?

-¿Qué, Leo?

-Papá te dejó un mensaje.

Fiona abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana mayor.

-¿Q-qué dijo?- preguntó nerviosa

-Me dijo que mañana en la mañana fueras a un edificio llamado "**R.E.D**" para ir a recoger unos papeles. ¿Sabes para qué son?- preguntó Leo mirándola algo seria

-¿Qué hay de mi…?

-Él me dijo que son más importantes que tu escuela.- respondió rápidamente

-No sé para qué son, Leo. Si lo supiera, te lo diría.- ella se puso de brazos cruzados.

-¿En serio?- ella alzó una ceja

-En serio, _líder sin miedo_.- dijo seria y volviendo a ponerse en el pecho de su hermana

Leo rodó los ojos y se acomodó junto con su hermana, sin ni siquiera escuchar lo suaves ronquidos de Deli y Mikeyla. Ella agarró el control y apagó la televisión, mientras que ponía su cabeza en la de Fiona y se dormía lentamente.

Agosto, quién había estado en el baño, salió y vio la pequeña escena de las hermanas.

Leo y Fiona estaban abrazadas, las piernas de Fiona se encontraban en las de Mikeyla, quién estaba igual abrazada con Deli.

Antes de que se fuera, sacó su celular y tomó las fotos suficientes para sobornarlas, y salió del lugar con mucho sigilo.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Qué clase de problemas habrá? ¿Mikey o Mona Lisa sabrán sobre la relación? ¿Agosto las sobornara?**

**La canción es de **_Cumbia Ninja _**se llama: El Horóscopo me dice…**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y acepto ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	15. ¿Hermanas primero?

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Emily Matt__**, **__Erika. Ixchel__**, **__Conejis Pot__**, **__Takimara__**, **__prics17__** y a **__AlondraHamato __**por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **__Emily Matt__**: Pues todo me va bien, bueno, excepto que tengo que esforzarme mucho por mis exámenes. ¡QUE NERVIOSA ESTOY! ¡Yo también te mando muchos abrazos!**_

_**Para **__Erika. Ixchel__**: Me alegra que mi historia te de mucha felicidad. Jajaja, ¡te prometo que no dejare de escribir! Yo también te mando abrazos.**_

_**Para **__Conejis Pot__**: Con Mona Lisa, bueno, eso pronto se sabrá, no te alarmes. Y Mikey, bueno, te prometo que tratare de no dañar a Mikey, él es cómo un amigo mío. Me hace reír cuándo estoy triste, una vez estaba triste y empecé a ver un capi de ellos. No me acuerdo muy bien qué hizo Mikey, pero me hizo sentir tan bien qué empecé a sonreír mucho ese día. Además, ¿quién no ama a Mikey? ¡Ternura que me da!**_

_**Para **__Takimara__**: ¡No, amiga! ¡No se lo digas a Mona! Y con lo de Agosto, bueno, podría ser cualquier cosa. Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido? Espero que bien, amiga mía. Cuídate.**_

_**Para **__AlondraHamato__**: Estas bien en Leonor, pero te falta una letra, amiga. Hay que ver si le atinas, amiga.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten mucho! Por cierto, lamento que este sea un capi corto. Estoy algo lenta de inspiración, ¡y los exámenes que voy a tener hasta el viernes no ayudan! ¡Por fa! ¡Deséenme suerte! Estoy peleando por una buena calificación y qué me compren una bolsita de las Tortugas, la voy a usar para poner ahí mis cosas. ¡PERO ESTABA MUY HERMOSAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: ¿Hermanas primero?**

Leo estaba boca abajo en el sillón, aún seguía dormida y tenía a Fiona en sus piernas.

Cerca de ellas, estaba Mikeyla con un marcador permanente y planeaba marcarles a sus dos hermanas mayores un lindo bigotito.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, Mikay.- dijo Deli detrás de ella.

Mikeyla dio un pequeño chillido y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? A ambas ya les dije que la enfermera Bromastein les haría una visita a domicilio.- habló poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-¿"Enfermera Bromastein"? ¿Te volviste a pegar, Mika?- preguntó con burla

-Cállate, Del. Igual, esto podría ser muy divertido para las dos, hermana mía.- dijo mientras ponía su brazo en el cuello de la castaña y la abrazaba.

-¿Y yo qué me meto aquí, Mikay?

-En mucho, Del, cómo ahora.

Mikay sacó un globo de agua de quién sabe dónde y se lanzó a Fiona, ella se levantó sobresaltada y miró a Deli. Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que había sido Mikay pero la rubia había desaparecido. Volvió a ver a su hermana y vio que una vena salía de su cabeza.

-¡TE ODIO, MIKEYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que saliera corriendo cómo una histérica mientras una enojada Fiona la perseguía.

Mikeyla salió de los sillones y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-En cualquier momento Fiona te matara, Mika.

Mika volteó y vio a su hermana mayor despierta.

-¡Para eso tengo a mi linda hermana mayor para protegerme! ¿Verdad, Leo?- preguntó con ojitos de cachorrito.

La pelinegra hizo ojos al cielo y volvió a acostarse un rato.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_Poco después:_

Las cuatro hermanas se encontraban desayunando un simple cereal con jugo de naranja.

Deli le mandaba miradas furiosas a su hermana menor, Mikeyla trataba de no ahogarse ante toda la risa que estaba dando, Fiona estaba sentada a lado de Leo y comía en silencio, y Leo leía el periódico.

-Oigan esto, chicas.- las llamó mientras extendía el periódico, ella empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

-_**Ayer en la noche, a las 11:56 p.m., la policía estuvo a punto de atrapar al gran Raidon Joyce, muy bien conocido por toda la droga y arma que ha traficado y narco traficando, se le pudo ver cerca del edificio 'R.F.6.' en San Francisco, cerca de un viejo teatro. El paradero actual de Joyce es demasiado desconocido y lo único que sabemos de él, además de qué ha hecho todo este reinado de terror durante 14 años, es que tiene un grupo llamado '**__**Mury**__**ō**__** Sangure'…**_

-¡Siempre supe qué jamás atraparían a _papá_, chicas!- dijo Mikeyla con felicidad.

-Yo ya lo sabía desde que venimos aquí, hermanas.- dijo Leo mirando a cada una

Fiona agarró el periódico y lo empezó a leer, abrió los ojos cuándo vio una parte de la noticia.

-¿Pasa algo, Rae?- preguntó Deli, preocupada.

-Eh, sí, ¿saben? Voy a volver a dormir un rato.- dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Mikeyla, confundida por la reacción de su hermana.

-Chicas…

Deli agarró un periódico y lo empezó a leer en voz alta.

-_**A la mejor policía de toda Nueva York, Ayame Maximoff, le han dado el cargó de ir a buscar a Raidon Joyce y detenerlo lo más pronto posible, inclusive la policía ha dicho que cuándo lo capturaran, lo pondrían en cadena perpetua…**_

Las tres hermanas se miraron por un segundo, en sus rostros sólo había la preocupación y el nerviosismo.

-¿Creen qué lo logré, chicas?- preguntó Deli, preocupada.

-No lo sé, Deliliah, tú sabes lo que puede hacer _mamá_ para capturar a algún delincuente.- respondió Leo, igual preocupada.

-¿Qué hay de Rae?- preguntó Mikeyla, viendo hacía donde había ido su hermana mayor.

-Iré a verla- Leo se levantó de su asiento y después miró a sus hermanas-, ¿vienen?

Deli y Mika se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

_En la habitación de Fiona:_

Fiona estaba acostada boca arriba y miraba su techo sin ningún interés.

Escuchó la puerta sonar, supuso de quienes se trataban.

-_¿Rae? ¿Estás ahí?_

-_Eso fue una pregunta estúpida, Mikay, ¡claramente está ahí!_

-_¡Cállate, Deli! ¿No ves que trató de ayudar? ¡Y tú lo arruinas con esto!_

-_¡Cállense las dos, ahora! ¡Las dos no ayudan!_

Fiona rió un poco y se acercó a la puerta, aún podía escuchar las quejas de Mikeyla y los bufidos de enojo de Deli.

Abrió la puerta, las quejas y los bufidos habían desaparecido en un segundo. Sus hermanas menores y hermana mayor la miraban con algo de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Oh, Rae, lo siento.- dijo Leo de repente

-Leo, no lo arruines.- Mikay le dio un codazo a su hermana mayor, ella frunció el ceño, Deli y Fiona empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué paso, chicas?- preguntó cuándo dejó su risa.

-Bueno, queríamos ver si estabas bien, big sis. Bueno, con lo que viste en el periódico, sabíamos que estarías mal, hermana.- dijo Mikeyla mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Fiona.- Si quieres, tienes nuestros hombros para llorar.

-Yo no quiero llorar.- Fiona cruzó los hombros.

Mikeyla suspiró cómo si recordara algo lindo.

-El orgullo. Siempre supe que de nosotras cuatro, tú serias la ganadora en esto, hermana.- ella le guiñó el ojo

Fiona abrió un poco los ojos y después miró a la castaña.

-¿Le pegaste con el sartén, verdad?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-No pude evitarlo.- dijo con una risita.

Leo y Fiona rodaron los ojos ante lo que dijo su hermana menor.

-Bueno, el punto es que nos tendrás, Rae. En las buenas y en las malas, ¿verdad?- ella miró a sus otras personas.

-Bueno…- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Leo/Deli!- exclamaron enojadas la ojiverde y la ojiazul.

-Sólo bromeábamos, sonsas. ¡Por supuesto que siempre nos tendrás, Rae!- dijo Deli mientras la abrazaba y le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Hermanas primero?- preguntó Leo mientras ponía una mano en el centro y esperaba que vinieran las de sus hermanas.

-¡Hermanas primero!- exclamaron las tres mientras ponían sus manos en la de su hermana.

-¡Pero termina eso cuándo un chico lindo aparezca!- dijo Mikeyla con una sonrisa.

-¡MIKEYLA!- las tres hermanas le dieron un zape muy grande

-¡AY! ¡Sólo era broma, tontas!- ella empezó a sobarse la cabeza

Mikeyla le susurró algo a Fiona y a Deli, a Leo le dio curiosidad pero después se puso nerviosa al ver las sonrisas malévolas de sus hermanas menores.

-¡Ataque de cosquillas a Leo!- exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESPE…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde para Leo, las tres hermanas se encontraban dándole cosquillas a la hermana mayor.

-¡BASTA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡YA BASTA!- ella no dejaba de reír

-¡Ataque a Rae!- exclamó Deli mientras le hacía cosquillas a la ojiverde.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!- pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas y termino en un ataque de risas.- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Ataque a Mika!- exclamó Leo

-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible y trataba de escapar de las cosquillas de sus hermanas mayores.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó este capi, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Qué clase de problemas habrá? ¿Mikey o Mona Lisa sabrán sobre la relación de Rafa y Fiona? ¿Mikeyla se salvara de las cosquillas? ¿La madre de las chicas atrapara a su padre?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y acepto ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	16. El anuncio y las intrusas

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Erika. Ixchel__**, **__Emily Matt__**, **__I Love Kittens too__**, **__AlondraHamato__**,**__ Takimara__**, **__prics17__** por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **__Erika. Ixchel:__** Estoy muy bien, gracias. Ya estoy más al tanto de mis historias ya que se acabaron mis exámenes. ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! Y me alegro mucho que seas una fanática de mis historias, te lo agradezco mucho, amiga mía.**_

_**Para **__Emily Matt__**: No había seguido porque, por desgracia del destino, no me dio tiempo. Cuando me decía "¡Ya vete a escribir!", siempre había algo que lo detenía. Lo siento mucho. Te agradezco hasta el infinito por tus reviews. Gracias a ti y a muchas personas, sigo adelante. ¡Te mando abrazos!**_

_**Para **__I Love Kittens too__**: En realidad, amiga mía, los que las cantan se llaman "Cumbia Ninja". No es cumbia, más o menos. Y la reacción de Mona, eso se sabrá luego. Y los planes de Agosto serán otros cuando él quiera, no sé, por ejemplo: que Fi y Leo les causen una broma y él use la foto para chantajearlas. Casi así.**_

_**Para **__AlondraHamato__**: Debes prometer que no se lo debes decir a nadie, amiga mía. Le has atinado. Pero sólo será secreto entre tuyo y mío, ¿va?**_

_**Para **__realturtlefan__**: Si no te gusta, ¿entonces por qué lo lees? No subimos tarugadas, subimos cosas que a nosotros nos gustan y punto. Si no te gustan, deja de insultar a lectores que son nuevos o que quieren una oportunidad, o que dicen cosas diferentes. Ni que tú fueras Dios santo para decirnos que hacer y qué no. Personas como tú van a hacer que dejen sus sueños o que su imaginación dejé de fluir.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten mucho! Por cierto, lamento que este sea un capi corto. Estoy algo lenta de inspiración. Les deseo felicidad a muchas personas buenas, y las que no. Cuídense. ¡Abrazos!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: El anuncio y las intrusas**

Fiona había primero ido al edificio a donde le había pedido su padre, había hecho lo que él pidió y se había apurado en ir a sus clases.

Su primera clase era cocina, por lo cual se apresuró lo más rápido posible en ir a su clase.

Llegó algo tarde, ya que el profesor o maestro aún no había llegado, por lo cual eso la salvó un poco. Pudo fijarse en un lugar algo apartado y puso ver también a Ben.

Sonrió con alivio y se acercó a él, Ben volteó y sonrió al verla.

-¡Fiona! ¡Hola!- exclamó con felicidad

-Hola, Ben.- devolvió el saludo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con el entrenador?- preguntó coquetamente

Fiona se sonrojó a más no poder al recordar el beso y miró a otro lado, acomodándose los lentes que tenía puestos.

-F…fue genial, Ben. Fuimos al cine y después fuimos a un karaoke.

-¿Se besaron?

A Fiona casi se le cayó la mochila por la impresión y el nerviosismo, miró a Ben y un sonrojo más fuerte apareció.

-¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- dijo con nerviosismo

Ben alzó una ceja y sonrió de manera malévola, tanto que Fiona se acordó de las sonrisas de su hermana Leo.

-Okay, sí, nos besamos.- respondió con la verdad mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.- ¡Fue increíble, Ben! Simplemente… increíble…

Ella suspiró de forma enamorada y sonrió tontamente.

-¡Nunca había sentido algo así, Ben, créeme! Fue tan mágico.

Ben sonrió levemente y sacó algo de su mochila.

-Oye, por cierto, un chico vino hace rato a preguntarme dónde estabas y le respondí que no habías llegado aún. Y me pidió que te diera esto.

Ben le mostró una hermosa rosa roja junto con una carta ahí.

-Al parecer era un admirador tuyo.- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Acaso no viste su rostro?- preguntó curiosa

-No, tenía una gorra y no dejaba ver su rostro.

Fiona abrió la carta y la leyó en un tono de que solo Ben pudiera oírle.

-_**Querida Fiona:**_

_**Si yo fuera tu novio me volvería ateo, porque ya no tendría nada más que pedirle a Dios, intentaría ser tu sombra para seguirte a todas partes pero sin molestarte. **_

_**Si yo fuera tu novio la noche más bella sería verte dormir y mi amanecer sería cuando habrás tus ojos.**_

_**Intentaría cumplir cada uno de tus sueños y haría que vivas en ellos pero sólo es un sueño mío y así como tengo que despertar también tengo que morir, si despierto que sea en tus brazos y si pudiera elegir moriría pero moriría en un beso de tu boca. Porque en tus ojos encontré el amor.**_

_**Atentamente: Tu Admirador Secreto**_

Fiona se sonrojó a más no poder y abrió los ojos. Miró a Ben, quién tenía la boca abierta.

-Wow, ese chico sí que debe estar completamente loco por ti.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Se nota…

Ben puso su mano en el hombro de Fiona, ella la miró y después sonrió.

-Atención, clase, tengo un anuncio que darles.

Fiona miró hacía el profesor, porque se escuchaba como un hombre, y sintió que el alma se la iba.

Era Miguel Ángel.

Toda la clase prestó atención al anuncio que estaba a punto de darles el profesor.

-_**Estimados estudiantes:**_

_**El 1 de noviembre se hará un concurso de disfraces y un pequeño karaoke en el patio del instituto, inclusive haremos un altar al fundador del instituto, Hamato Yoshi. Deberán ir a las 8:12 p.m., el evento acabara a las 11:50 p.m., esa noche tendremos nuestra primera fiesta de disfraces.**_

_**Esperamos verlos ahí.**_

_**Atentamente: el Decano Splinter.**_

Todos empezaron a susurrar cosas por el anuncio del primero de noviembre, inclusive Ben comentaba a Fiona sobre esto.

-Vaya, ¿no es genial eso, Fiona?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Fiona sonrió un poco y después miró a otra parte. Miró hacía la ventana, y abrió los ojos al hacerlo.

En el muro de la escuela, sus tres hermanas (Leo, Deli y Mika) se encontraban trepándolo, cuando alcanzaron el pasto, empezaron a buscar algo o a alguien.

Leo miró hacía donde estaba su salón y la saludo, a Fiona se le fue el alma al ver a sus hermanas.

-Oh, diablos.- puso una mano en su frente mientras empezaba a despedirse de su vida tranquila en su escuela.

-¿Pasa algo, Fiona?- preguntó Ben preocupado.

-Sí, sólo debo pedirte que me compres unas flores cuando sea mi muerte.

Ben alzó una ceja completamente confundido.

-Son las veces en las que odio tener hermanas.- susurró con ira mientras miraba a sus hermanas saludándola.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejo este capi, lectores!**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Por qué las hermanas de Fiona estaban ahí? ¿Quién será este admirador secreto? ¿Qué habrá hecho Fiona en el edifico qué le pidió su padre? ¿De qué se disfrazaran en la festividad?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y acepto ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	17. Invasión y un amigo para Mika

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, esperó les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__AlondraHamato, Emily Matt, Conejis Pot, prics17, Erika. Ixchel, Terena Tempestira y Yinu 25 __**por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Quiero disculparme con estas personas tan especiales que pensaron que en este capi iba a pasar algo de la fiesta, después de pensarlo mucho tiempo (y también quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto), decidí no hacerlo. Lo siento.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Invasión y un amigo para Mika**

A Fiona y a Ben les había fascinado esa clase, lo bueno es que era muy fácil (también porque Ben y Fiona hicieron un riquísimo pastel de chocolate y ambos sacaron una calificación perfecta).

Cuando terminó, Fiona casi salió como un rayo y hasta olvidó su mochila, sino fuera porque Ben le gritó sobre su mochila y volvió por ella, para luego después volver a correr, dejando a un Ben sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos.

Llegó hacía donde deberían estar sus hermanas, pero no las vio por ningún lado. Pero antes de que fuera a otro lugar a buscarlas, una bellota cayó en su cabeza e hizo que mirara hacía arriba para ver quién o qué lo había lanzado.

Y eran nada menos ni nada más que sus hermanas trepadas en un árbol algo grande y, sorprendiéndola, había sido Deli quién había lanzado la bellota.

-¿Qué carajo hacen aquí, chicas?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Sólo queríamos venir a saludarte, hermana mayor.- respondió Mikay mientras se bajaba del árbol junto con sus hermanas.

-Ya me saludaron, ahora lárguense.- dijo con molestia.

-Oh vamos, Rae. No seas una aguafiestas y déjanos ver tu escuela.- dijo Leo mientras tomaba por la cintura a Fiona y miraba a todos lados.

-Quítate, Leo.- apartó a su hermana mayor con brusquedad.- ¿Ustedes no deberían estar en su escuela ahora?

-Sí, pero el profesor Dark Leonardo nos ha dejado venir a verte.

Fiona no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar al profesor de sus hermanas: Dark Leonardo. Aunque ella le decía Leo o Azulado de cariño, ambos se llevaban muy bien para ser una estudiante ruda y un profesor que enseñaba cómo matar a alguien. Él había sido quién le había enseñado a defenderse.

-¿Cómo esta él?- preguntó aún con su sonrisa.

-Está bien, dice que te manda saludos.- respondió Leo con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno saber de él después de tanto tiempo, chicas.- dijo con una sonrisa más grande.

-Lo sabemos, sis, también Rakta te manda saludos.- agregó Mikay mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿O sea tu novio, Mikay?- preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa picaresca.

-¡Cállate, Rachel!- exclamó roja cómo un tomate.

Las dos pelinegras y la castaña rieron ante la vergüenza de la más joven de las tres.

-¿Fiona? ¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

A Fiona le dio un horrible escalofrió, volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Ben, quién tenía una ceja alzada.

-¡Oh!- exclamó sorprendida mientras abría los ojos.- ¡Ben! Ellas son mis hermanas.

-¿Hermanas? No sabía que tenías hermanas.- dijo mientras miraba a las tres chicas, después volvió a ver a Fiona y otra vez a las chicas. Eran casi parecidas las cuatro.

-Ben, ellas son Mikay, mi hermana menor- señaló a la rubia quién le dio una sonrisa amistosa.-, a Deliliah, mi hermana menor- señaló a la mencionada, quién le guiñó un ojo.-, y a mi hermana mayor, Leon…

-Dime Leo y sólo Leo.- interrumpió Leo a su hermana, quién frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo te llamas, lagartija?

-Me llamo Ben.

-Un gusto Ben.- dijo mientras hincaba la cabeza en modo respeto, Ben alzó una ceja, confundido, y Fiona puso una mano en su frente, muy avergonzada.

-Basta, Leo, no quiero que frente a mi amigo hagas tus cosas japonesas.- dijo con molestia.

-Lo siento, Rae, sólo quería saludar en modo de respeto a tu amigo.- respondió

Fiona se alarmó, ¡le había dicho Rae! ¡Y frente a Ben!

-¿Rae? ¿Quién es Rae?- preguntó Ben, mientras movía suavemente su cola, confundido.

-Oh…- dijo Leo un poco avergonzada.- No es nadie, Ben, sólo confundí algo.

Ben volvió a alzar la ceja, pero no quiso preguntar quién era "Rae".

-Y… ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Si no les molesta que pregunte, pero creo que nunca las había visto en esta escuela.

-No estamos en esta escuela, Ben.- respondió Mika, quién se llevó unas miradas de terror y odio, excepto de Ben.- Escapamos de nuestra escuela para venir a ver a nuestra hermana. Nosotras vamos en el _Foot Tech_.

-¿Foot Tech? Ahí estudia mi hermano.- dijo sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia, pero recibió miradas sorprendidas de las otras tres hermanas.- ¿Conoces a un tal Ramón Jason Torres?

-Sí, lo conozco, él y yo siempre trabajamos en equipo.

-¡Espera! ¿Tú eres Mikeyla Ángela Joyce, no?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Así es, hermano!

-¡Con qué eres tú! Mi hermano nunca deja de hablar sobre ti, él me ha contado qué tú y él siempre se van al despacho del Director por algún problema que siempre hacen. ¡Hasta una vez me contó que ustedes explotaron la cafetería!

-¡Esa mera soy yo!

-Al fin conozco a la persona que volvió a mi hermano un pequeño delincuente.- dijo con los brazos cruzados, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú me haces muy familiar, ¿acaso tu segundo nombre es Ricardo?- preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

-Así es, aunque mi hermano siempre hace la broma de decirme "_Dick Grayson_" o "_Nightwing_".- dijo con algo de enojo

-¡Y tú le dices "_Jason Todd_"! ¡También le dices "_Red Hood_"! - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sólo nos falta nuestro _Batman_, _Damian_ y _Tim_.- dijo con burla.

-¡Hermano! ¡Me caes muy bien!- dijo Mikay mientras ponía un brazo por su cuello y ambos caminaban.

-Tú también me agradas, Mikeyla.

Las tres hermanas veían todo con las bocas abiertas, después se miraron el uno a otras y empezaron a reír.

-Vaya amigo que se consiguió Mikay, chicas.- dijo Deli con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, admito que eso fue muy inesperado.- dijo Fiona sonriendo para luego ponerse algo seria.- Ahora quiero que me digan la verdad, ¿por qué están aquí?

Las dos hermanas se miraron por un segundo y después sonrieron.

-Como te habíamos dicho, Rae, sólo vinimos a saludarte.- Fiona alzó una ceja ante la repuesta de su hermana mayor.- ¡Es la verdad, hermanita!

-¿En serio quieres qué crea lo que acabas de decir?- preguntó con duda en la voz, pero con seguridad.

-Sí.- respondieron las dos a la vez.

Fiona suspiró y después sonrió un poco.

-Está bien, les creo.- dijo, Deli y Leo sonrieron.- ¿Sabían qué va a ver una fiesta en la escuela?

-¿En serio? ¡Genial, hermana!- dijo Deli con una sonrisa más grande.- Espero te vayas a divertir.

-Ese es el problema, no voy a ir.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos.

-Como escucharon.- volvió a decir.- No voy a ir, además, creo que será muy aburrido. Sobre todo, ¿acaso olvidan que nos iremos por toda una semana, desde mañana, a Japón?

Ambas se miraron, Fiona tenía razón. Habían olvidado que ellas iban a ir a Japón para un asunto familiar.

-Se nos había olvidado, Rae.- dijo Leo

-Ya me di cuenta, Leo.- dijo con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno, iré por Mikay. No vaya a entrar "accidentalmente" a una clase y piensen que es nueva aquí.- dijo Deli mientras iba a buscar a su hermana menor.

Leo y Fiona se miraron por un segundo, la primera en hablar fue Leo.

-¿Segura qué no quieres ir a la fiesta? Creo que a papá no le va a molestar.

-En eso te equivocas, intrépida.- dijo.- Papá si le va a molestar, debemos hacerlo.

Leo suspiró y después miró a otro lado, pero se quedó estática al ver pasar a Leonardo junto con Donatello.

-Wow, ¿quién es él?- preguntó con un suave ronroneo.

Fiona miró hacía donde veía su hermana y sonrió suavemente.

-Él es Leonardo, mi profesor de Kyuudo.

-Qué sexy es.- dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Otra de mis hermanas que se enamora de algún profesor mío.- Fiona sonrió e hizo ojos al cielo.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros, hermana! No me vayas a dar un sermón de lo lindo que es.- dijo con molestia

Leo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fiona no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Yo sé que me conoces, Rae.

-¿Soy tu gemela, no? Y las gemelas se conocen perfectamente.- ella sonrió de manera dulce.

Leo correspondió la sonrisa y ambas fueron a buscar a sus dos hermanas.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles mucho por leer está historia, lamento el retraso.**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿De qué tipo de asuntos familiares habrá entre la familia? ¿Quién es, el hermano de Ben, Ramón? ¿Acaso habrá un LeoxLeo? ¿Rafael aparecerá pronto?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Acepto cualquier idea, estoy algo lenta de inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	18. Una llamada y un Blog

_**Hey.**_

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero les guste mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Toniimar, prics17, Conejis Pot, Takimara, Carla. Arvizu, Erika. Ixchel, Emily Matt, Linna Hamato y a Leona. NTF __**por sus comentarios para esta historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**_

_**Para **__Takimara:__** Créeme, amiga mía, yo estoy sufriendo lo mismo ¡y no me deja pensar! ¡ARHGGG! Sólo que yo tengo moquitos, y estornudo a cadaaaaaaaaaaa hora. ¡Voy a MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Lo dice mientras estornuda dos veces)**_

_**Para **__Emily:__** Muchas gracias, amiga mía, por tu apoyo. No sabes cuánto de lo agradezco. Y tranquis, amiga, me recuerdas mucho a una amiga qué tengo, se llama Dina. (En ella me inspire en Dita), y me agradas mucho. No por recordarme a mi amiga, sino que, gracias a ti y todos a los que leen mi historia, sigo sin ningún obstáculo. Muchas gracias, amiga.**_

_**Para **__Linna Hamato__**: Ya me imagino lo avergonzada que estaría Fiona si sus hermanas hubieran conocido a Rafael, ¡probablemente le hubieran enseñado fotos de ella de bebé! (Piensa un momento) ¡Oye! No está mal la idea…**_

_**Para **__Leona. NTF__**: Créeme, amiga, seguí tu consejo. Pero con este dolor en la nariz y en mi espaldita, no me deja concentrar. Espero que todo este dolor para escribir haya valido la pena. Te prometo tratar hacer capis más largos.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Una llamada y un Blog**

Fiona observaba, desde la ventana del avión, los pájaros volar libremente por el hermoso cielo azul. Fiona suspiró, cómo desearía que Rafael, Dita o Ben estuvieran con ella en esos momentos.

Porque en esos momentos estaba en un avión privado en dirección a Japón junto con sus hermanas menores y mayor, no decía que se sentía completamente sola con ella, sino que hubiera preferido estar en su escuela y salir con Rafael, Dita y/o Ben.

Sintió que algo le vibraba cerca del kimono negro que tenía puesto, en su lado izquierdo, sacó una bolsa negra con decoraciones de flores rojas un celular azul. Tardó unos minutos en contestar, quería escuchar un poco su tono de llamada.

_Never made it as a wise man_  
_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_  
_Tired of living like a blind man_  
_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_This is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_  
_Been to the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

Hasta que se cansó de la canción, contesto la llamada sin ni siquiera fijarse quién le llamaba.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Fiona! ¿Dónderayosestás? ¡Benyyopensábamosquetehabíasidooalgoporelestilo!_- la voz que le contestó habló demasiado rápido que Fiona no entendió nada, pero sí pudo reconocer la voz.

-Dita…- susurró mientras suspiraba y se despedía de su poca tranquilidad.- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-_¡Eso no importa, Fi! El punto es... ¡¿en dónde diablos estás?!_

-_¿Estás hablando con Fiona, Dita? ¡Pásamela!_- gritó una voz al fondo, pudo reconocer que la voz había sido la de Ben.

-Hola, Ben.- saludó la pelinegra.

-_Hola, Fiona._- la voz del castaño se escuchó más.- _¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Te hemos buscado por toda la escuela!_

-Es porque no estoy en la escuela, más bien, no estoy en Nueva York.

-_¡¿QUÉ?!_- preguntaron los dos a la vez, fue tan fuerte la pregunta que Fiona casi se queda sorda.

-Como escucharon, chicos.- ella volvió a suspirar.- Estoy en camino a Japón por unos asuntos familiares.

-_Otra vez, Dita._- dijo Ben, la pelinegra alzó una ceja ante lo que dijo.- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

-Como dije, chicos. Voy a Japón para unos asuntos familiares.

-_¿Qué tipo de asuntos familiares, Fi?_- preguntó Dita, se le podía escuchar muy preocupada.

-Unos asuntos secretos, Dita, lamento no decírselos, pero prometí no decirle a nadie.

-_¡Vamos, Fiona! ¡Somos tus amigos! Y, lo que he oído, los amigos se cuentan cualquier secreto._

Fiona no pudo evitar una risita ante lo que dijo Ben, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

-Está bien, chicos.- Fiona dio un suspiro, pero primero vio hacía los otros asientos dónde estaban sus hermanas. Leo estaba leyendo un libro titulado "_**La Mujer de las Nieves**_", parecía muy entretenida en su lectura. Mikeyla y Deli estaban profundamente dormidas, hasta roncaban y sacaban algo de baba. Fiona sonrió, no había moros en la costa.- Bien, escuchen con atención, chicos.

-_¡Por supuesto, Fiona!_

Fiona volvió a dar esa pequeña risita, después dio un suave suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Verán, jamás en mi vida le he contado esto a nadie.- _"Excepto a Agosto"_ pensó con una sonrisa y continuó.- Pero… ¿conocen al tal "Raidon Joyce"?

-_Sí, es el famoso traficante de drogas y armas en todo el mundo, ¿pero qué tiene qué ver tu viaje con él?_- preguntó Ben completamente curioso.

-Ese es el punto de mi viaje, _él_…- ella dio un suspiro y trató de armar mucho valor-… es mi _padre_.- ¡Lo había soltado pro fin! Sólo esperaba las reacciones de sus amigos o cometarios.

Hubo un silencio que a Fiona le dio un muy mal escalofrió, había pensado sí decirles a Dita y Ben, pero al parecer…

-_¿Es cierto, Fiona? ¿ÉL es tu padre?_- preguntó, para alivio de la joven pelinegra, Ben.

-Exacto, Ben. Yo soy la hija de Raidon Joyce.

-_Pero eso es imposible, Fi_- dijo la voz de Dita, se le escuchaba muy sorprendida.-_, ¿acaso tu nombre no es "Fiona ROMANOVA"?_- alzó un poco la voz al decir su apellido.

-Técnicamente, no.

-_¿Qué?_

-El apellido es de mi bisabuela, es un apellido materno que dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo. Así que tome el apellido para cambiar mi verdadero nombre y apellido.- explicó con tranquilidad.

-_¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre?_- preguntó Dita con curiosidad.

Fiona lo pensó por un momento, ¿decirles a Dita y Ben su verdadero nombre? No sabía qué hacer, pero ellos eran sus amigos, ya les contó quién era su padre, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Mi nombre completo es Rachel Fiona Joyce-Maximoff, aunque prefiero nada más Rachel Joyce o Fiona Maximoff, cualquiera de las dos.- Fiona volvió a suspirar.- Mi padre es Raidon Joyce, mis hermanas son Deliliah, Mikeyla Ángela y Leo Joyce. Mi madre es Ayame Maximoff, una de las mejores policías del mundo entero.

Hubo otro silencio al otro lado de línea, ahora Fiona temía lo peor.

-_¡GENIAL!_- exclamó Dita con mucha felicidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-_Bueno, quiero decir, ¿no es increíble qué tengamos de amiga a la mismísima hija de Raidon Joyce? ¡Imagínate lo poderosos que seriamos! ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJA!_- exclamó Dita, lo bueno es que no era video-llamada sino hubieran visto la expresión de sorpresa, terror y asombro de Fiona.

-_¿Segura que eres tú, Dita?_- preguntó Ben con curiosidad y con algo miedo.

-_Tranquilos, amigos, sólo era una pequeña broma_- la voz de Dita sonaba tranquila-_… o no_

-¿Que dijiste, Dita?- preguntaron Ben y Fiona al mismo tiempo.

-_Nada…_

Ben y Fiona no pudieron evitar una risa, aunque sonaba más a una carcajada.

-_Oye, Fiona, ¿ya viste el Blog de la escuela?_

-¿La escuela tiene Blog?- preguntó

-_Son las veces en las qué creo que no estas actualizada, amiga._- dijo Dita, Fiona sabía que del otro lado la rubia tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy una desactualizada.

Escuchó la risa de sus amigos, ella tampoco no pudo evitar una risa.

-_Bueno, ¿tienes laptop?_- preguntó Dita.

-Sí.- sacó de una mochila, que estaba cerca de ella, una laptop roja.- ¿Ahora qué?

-_Busca "__**Blog de la Universidad TMNT**__"_- respondió Ben.

Fiona buscó la página, nunca pensó que aparecería rápidamente.

-¿Ahora…?

-_Busca "__**Videos**__"._

Fiona buscó hasta que lo encontró, le puso "_**click**_" y mostró más de un millón de videos.

-Vaya, no sabía que la escuela tenía muchos videos.- dijo sorprendida ante la cantidad de videos.

-_Ahora_- dijo Dita sin escuchar lo que dijo la pelinegra.- _busca "__**Mona Lisa, la Loca Exagerada**__"._

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-_Sólo hazlo y ya, créenos, tienes que verlo._

Fiona alzó una ceja y busco el nombre del video, lo encontró, no fue nada difícil y le puso "_**Play**_".

El video se reprodujo, Fiona se puso sus audífonos para que sus hermanas no se despertaran y Leo no metiera narices, prestó completa atención.

_La imagen apareció en la escuela, cómo cualquier día. Hasta que apareció la imagen de una Mona Lisa muy furiosa, seguida de la profesora Abril. Todos las miraban, Leonardo, qué estaba cerca, volteó la cabeza y siguió a las dos chicas._

_Los tres llegaron hacía dónde estaba Rafael y Miguel Ángel (Fiona sintió algo al verlo), Rafa y Mikey voltearon cabezas y miraron a una Mona Lisa muy furiosa._

_-Hola, Mona…_

_-¡NADA DE "HOLA, MONA"!- exclamó con furia mientras le daba una cachetada muy dura al de rojo.- ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TERMINASTE CONMIGO EN EL CELULAR EN LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN?! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO ERES VALIENTE PARA DECÍRMELO EN LA CARA, RAFAEL?!_

_Tanto Rafael como los demás _(incluida Fiona)_ abrieron los ojos como platos._

_-¡¿Por quién me cambiaste, Rafael?! ¡¿Acaso por Ninjara?! ¡¿O con alguna mujer de haya afuera?!- Mona puso una mano en su cadera.- ¡¿O acaso con alguna estudiante?! ¡RESPÓNDEME!_

_Rafael abrió los ojos, estaba tan sorprendido que no podía decir ninguna palabra._

_-¡¿Es una estudiante, verdad?!- preguntó con ira, para luego darle otra cachetada.- ¡Eres un increíble idiota! ¡¿Desde cuándo sales con chicas más jóvenes qué tú?! ¡¿Qué acaso ya me ves como una vieja?!_

Fiona tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, ¿acaso Rafael había terminado con Mona Lisa para estar con ella? No sabía si estar feliz o preocupada.

_-Mona- dijo con tranquilidad.-, simplemente termine contigo porque ya no sentía casi nada por ti. Y pensé que lo mejor sería que termináramos._

_Mona alzó una ceja, después cerró los ojos y una lágrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla._

_-Pensé que éramos la pareja perfecta, Rafael.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Qué estábamos realmente enamorados, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Adiós._

_Mona se alejó de ahí, seguida por Abril. Rafael y Mikey se miraron por un segundo y después se fueron, Leo y Donnie dieron un suspiro. Después se alejaron entre los estudiantes que se empezaron a dispersar._

El video se acabó.

Fiona cerró la laptop con mucho cuidado. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía decir ninguna palabra.

-_¿Fiona?_

Fiona pestañó por unos segundos antes de poder recobrar el sentido.

-No puedo creerlo…

-_Nosotros tampoco, es lo que tú te perdiste al no estar en la fiesta, Fi._- dijo Dita con tranquilidad.

Fiona se sintió completamente mal, sintió las ganas de volver a Nueva York y arreglar las cosas con Mona y Rafael, aunque ambos, al menos, se volvieran amigos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, chicos.

-_¡No digas eso, Fiona!_- exclamaron los dos.- _Nosotros hemos notado que el entrenador y tú tienen una chispa, algo que nosotros no podemos creer. Creemos que Rafael lo hizo nada más para estar contigo._

Fiona sonrió un poco, al menos eso no le hacía sentir tan mal.

-_Sera mejor que te llamemos luego, Fi._- dijo Dita con tranquilidad y dulzura.- _Cuídate, amiga._

-También ustedes, amigos.

-_¡Adiós, Fiona!_

-Adiós, chicos.- colgó.

Fiona dio un suspiro y después trató de relajar todo su cuerpo, cerró al menos sus ojos.

-¿Rae?

La pelinegra abrió los ojos, se trataba de su hermana Leo.

-Lo supe.

Ella abrió los ojos, ¿cómo lo supo?

-¿Sabes? No tenías lo audífonos bien puestos y la llamada estaba en alta voz.- dijo con algo de burla.

Fiona se ruborizó ante la verdad tan cruda que le llegó encima.

-¿Está todo bien, hermanita?- Leo se sentó a lado de ella y le puso una mano en su hombro.

Fiona suspiró. Y le contó todo, pero con muchos detalles.

-Vaya- Leo abrió los ojos cuándo su hermana se lo contó.-, eso sí es un problema.

Fiona frunció el ceño.

-¿No por ser mi hermana mayor deberías apoyarme a veces?

-Nah, esos son tontos cuentos.- Leo la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó.- Siempre voy a apoyarte, Rae, en las buenas y en las malas, hermana.

Fiona sonrió y se acostó en el regazo de Leo, la ojiazul se acomodó y ambas cayeron rendidas al sueño.

Pero antes de dormir, Fiona empezó a cantar suavemente y con algo de cansancio.

_Never made it as a wise man_  
_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_  
_Tired of living like a blind man_  
_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_This is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_  
_Been to the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

_"Are we having fun yet?"_

_It's not like you didn't know that_  
_I said I loved you and I swear I still do_  
_It must have been so bad_  
_'Cause living with me must've damn near killed you_

_This is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_  
_Been to the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Oh oh oh oohhh..._

_This is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_  
_Been to the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

_"Are we having fun yet?"_

Cuándo termino de cantar, cerró suavemente los ojos y se acomodó entre su hermana mayor.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejo este capi, lectores!**

**La canción se llama: **_How You Remind Me _**de **_Avril Lavigne_

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capi? ¿Mona Lisa perdonara a Rafael? ¿Cómo irá la relación de Rafa y Fiona? ¿Miguel Ángel descubrirá la relación de ellos? ¿Ben y Dita seguirán queriendo a Fiona por su secreto? ¿Acaso hay más secretos?**

**¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi! Y acepto ideas de cualquier tipo, estoy algo lenta en inspiración.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
